Adopted
by WinxClub63
Summary: Stephanie's parents died, and in the meeting with the lawyer she finds out more details about herself. Meanwhile, Valeria, Sportacus's wife who lived in Miami until now, moves to LazyTown to be next to her husband and continue in the searching for their lost baby.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day in LazyTown as usual, but not for everyone.

For Stephanie and her uncle it was the worst day ever.

The night before, Milford got a phone call from a hospital from Stephanie's hometown, saying that her parents died in a car accident.

Stephanie broke into tears, but the worst was yet to come. At the meeting with the lawyer, she had find out more shocking things about herself and her family.

* * *

In LazyTown, everyone else were acting as usual, except for Ziggy, who was sad because of what happened to Stephanie.

"C'mon, Ziggy, are you sure you don't wanna play?" Trixie tried to convince him.

"N-No, I don't want to…" he whispered.

"Ziggy, we know you're sad because of Stephanie's parents, but we think you should leave it to Stephanie. I mean, it's her parents, not yours." Pixel explained to him.

"Well, maybe you're right." Ziggy sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, away from LazyTown, up in a blue airship there was Sportacus, who was about to return to LazyTown after a few days away on a mission.

Before he took off, he decided to make a video-call to someone special – in Miami.

"Hey, amorcito! How are you?" she asked him.

"I'm good, I'm on my way back to LazyTown. How is your packing going?" he smiled at her.

"Only three boxes left." She replied, pointing at the boxes behind her.

"So… I'm only few hours away from seeing you again." She got excited.

"I know. I miss you so much." Sportacus almost cried from happiness from seeing her.

"Well, I don't like to see you cry whether of sadness or happiness, and I need to get ready, I've called a taxi and it should be here in an hour and a half. So, I'll have to say goodbye now." She waved to him and turned off the camera.

* * *

As he came back to LazyTown, he went right to the playground to meet the kids, but he noticed that something was different.

"Hey guys!" he greeted them.

"Oh, hey Sportacus." Stingy said back.

"Is everything ok?" Sportacus asked worried.

"Well, since you asked," Trixie started, "Stephanie's parents died in car accident last night." She said.

"What?!" Sportacus was shocked.

"But that's not everything – she also found out that she's adopted." Trixie continued.

Now Sportacus was really shocked.

'Then now there's a chance she could be…' he thought to himself.

"But her uncle asked to stay away from her for a while, to give her space and time to herself…" Pixel added.

"Oh… So tell me, where's Ziggy?" Sportacus tried to change the subject.

"He was really said because of this issue so he decided to go home." Trixie replied.

"I see." Sportacus said, as his thoughts wandered.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**1\. In my head, LazyTown's in the USA, so that's why it won't take her so long to arrive, since her flight is pretty short.**

**2\. I'm not American, so just go with me if I'm doing some mistakes about it XD**

**3\. This is kind of my "pilot episode". I did write few more chapters for myself, but I'll upload them only if you guys want me to.**

**4\. This chapter was pretty short, I know, but I just really wanted to get straight to the bussiness and write the second chapter, where the action starts.**

**5\. I had another thing to say, but now I don't remember ._.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day was the day when she moved into LazyTown.

She came really early in the morning, so Sportacus came over to help and arrange the furniture in the right places.

It was already 9:00am when the kids (without Stephanie) stopped by to see who the new neighbour is.

"Valeria Scheving" Pixel read from the sign on the mailbox.

"That's me!" Valeria popped out from the moving truck, holding the three last boxes that were in there.

"Oh, wait. You guys are the kids I'm always hearing about from Sportacus! I'm his friend from Miami." Valeria said.

"Well, from the rings on your fingers, I understand that you two are actually married." Pixel giggled a bit.

"Well, you got me, I'm his wife." Valeria laughed too.

"So Sportacus is inside, helping me to arrange my things and we're almost done, so why don't you come in?" she suggested.

The kids followed her into the house right when Sportacus done to move the couch.

"So these are the last- whoa!" Sportacus was very surprised when he saw Valeria enters with the kids.

"I'm... Uh…" Sportacus was at loss of words.

"It's ok, they already know… They saw the rings." Valeria laughed at him.

"O… Kay… So where these boxes are going to?" He took the boxes from her hands.

"To the office upstairs." She smiled at him as he went up the stairs.

"So, Valeria" Stingy started, "since you're Sportacus' "secret wife" does that mean you're also having "secret children"?" he asked.

He hit the spot. Was she supposed to tell them?

"Um... No, we don't have any kids, uh, yet!" She tried her best to lie.

Sportacus heard the conversation from the office upstairs. He just wanted to cry. But instead, he just went down the stairs to cut the conversation before it would get worse.

"Sportacus! Great you came back!" Valeria felt a relief. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable in the living while I talk with Sportacus in the kitchen?" Valeria said nervously.

"Where's the pink one?" Valeria whispered.

"What pink one?" Sportacus was confused.

"The one that you're so convinced for two years she's our daughter!" Valeria tried not to yell at him.

"Oh! Yeah, um... Stephanie's adoptive parents died two days ago in a car accident, so..." He explained.

"Oh, I see." She nodded.

"Hey, Valeria!" Trixie called her from the living room, "You said you don't have any children, so who is that blond boy in this picture?" She asked as Valeria came closer to see.

"Oh, that's Sean, my nephew! He's my brother's son." She had wide smile on her face and then she placed the picture back on the cabinet under the TV screen.

"Wow, you sure love your family and friends, you have lots of pictures of them here!" Ziggy said, looking at all the pictures on the cabinet.

"I'm sure we'll add a picture of all of you soon!" Sportacus smiled at him.

"Yeah. But it's too bad that Stephanie isn't here, she would love the idea." Ziggy sighed.

"Yeah, I did noticed that someone was missing. What happened to her?" Valeria pretended she didn't know anything.

"Well, her parents died two days ago," Stingy told her "and she found out she's adopted."

"Wow, I see... Well, why don't you kids go play outside and cheer up while I'm talking to Sportacus here, ok?" Valeria suggested them.

"Yeah, maybe we should..." Ziggy said as they went out the door.

As the door was shut, Valeria stood up from the couch.

"If it's about Stephanie's issue, I don't know anything else." Sportacus told her.

"It's not about that. It's about us." She started, "Just… Looking at this picture of Sean… Of us… Do you remember this?" She picked up a picture of both of them at their wedding.

"Alexander's and Valeria's wedding, February 14th 2004." He smiled.

"Yeah… You just came back from a two-week mission, and I've found out that I was one-month pregnant." She smiled at the picture.

"Yeah, let's not talk about what happened 8 months later." He took the picture from her hands, put it back on the cabinet and hugged her tight.

She hugged him back and said "So, I thought that… Now, that I'm starting a new life here in LazyTown," she lifted her head from his chest, "that… Maybe we should have a new life for both of us." She landed her hand on her stomach.

"I absolutely agree with you, but – it won't happen until you'll unpack your boxes." He teased her.

"Ugh, fine!" She groaned, "But I've got a lot of boxes so you'll have to help me!" she told him.

"No way. I'll help you only if you'll get into trouble." He said.

"Like, if I'm trying to put stuff in the highest shelf and about to fall?" she asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"I hate you." She teased him back, "Now go outside, they're waiting for you." She told him.

"Yes, but I think they can wait one more minute." He looked at her.

"Why?" she suspected.

Then, unexpectedly, he gave her a passionate kiss, and as they drew back she replied to herself "Ok, I got it. Now go, they're waiting!"

"Alright…" He smiled at her and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating for so long. My computer gets broken a lot. And also I had to re-write my original chapter, because there were some things that should stay in my fanfics notebook and not posted here. And no, it's not what you think! XD**

**Oh, yeah, I do have a fanfics notebook. I started it when my computer was broken, and I copied the chapters I wrote for other fanfics there, and wrote new ones. It's also good when I'm in school or not wanting to open my computer and I'm inspired.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day, Vale already began to unpack the boxes, and decided to go get some groceries.

As she walked down the street, the mayor – who was working in Ms. Busybody's yard – saw her and called her.

"Valeria! Valeria!" he called.

She stopped and walked towards Bessie's house.

"Hello, Mr. Meanswell! Good to see you working!" she said.

"Yes, I guess you already heard about… You know what." Milford said.

"Yeah, Alex told me. I'm so sorry for you two." Valeria told him.

"Thank you. Why it's good to see you too! You look even more beautiful in real life than what Sportacus- I mean Alex, showed me in the pictures!" the mayor said.

"Why, thank you, that's flattering, but I have to go to the grocery store and start filling my fridge." She gently smiled at him and walked towards the grocery store.

"Well, bye!" he waved to her.

* * *

On her way to the grocery store, she noticed her husband sitting next to Stephanie on a bench at the park. She really wanted to join them, but she decided to give Stephanie some time before she starts to investigate her.

After she left the grocery store, she decided to go the pharmacy which was right around the corner. She wanted to be prepared, so she bought a pregnancy test, since she knew they were going to do it very soon.

* * *

As she was getting closer to the soccer field, Sportacus's crystal blinked. Apparently, Stingy kicked the soccer ball way to high, and it was about to hit Valeria.

Luckily, Sportacus caught it in time.

"Vale! Are you ok?" Sportacus asked her, worried.

"Yes, but your friends must be more careful." Valeria said.

"Now, I'm going to make my part of our deal and continue to unpack my boxes, so if you'll excuse me…" she said and walked away.

* * *

She continued to walk home, when she Stephanie, still sitting on that bench at the park. She stared at the ground, and once in while at the sky.

Valeria couldn't help it and she went to sit next to her.

"Hello, Stephanie." Valeria greeted her softly.

"Oh, hi, um..." Stephanie had no idea who was she.

"Valeria Scheving." Vale offered her hand.

"Oh, yeah, I heard about you. You're Sportacus's wife. You moved yesterday, right?" Stephanie asked, making an eye contact with her.

"Yes. And I already heard about your... Um... Parents. So I just wanted you to know that my door is always open for you." Valeria smiled at her.

"Thanks." Stephanie gave her a little smile.

"And I also want to tell you that it is ok to mourn and be sad as long as you want. You can't force yourself to be happy and fake a smile when you're actually sad. I've lost many people in my life, whether if they were old or sick or whatever, and I just let my real feelings out. Sure, in some point you'll have to stop and move on with your life. But you're not going to stop think about them, and how you loved each other, they will always be part of your life and stay in your memory. And when you come to the memory when you last saw them or talked to them – don't be afraid to let out what you feel." Valeria told her with tears in her eyes.

"Wow. Never thought of that. Thank you, Valeria." Stephanie's smiled became wider and she sat straight.

"You're welcome. And since we're friends now, you can call me Vale." Valeria smiled back.

Then she noticed that Stephanie's playing with something on her wrist. A bracelet.

"What's that on your wrist?" Valeria asked curiously. This bracelet looked awfully familiar.

Stephanie took it off her wrist to show her closely.

It was made with real white pearls and there was a golden charm. Angel wings golden charm.

"That's a bracelet I got from my mom. She said it was made by real pearls and real gold. She got it from her mother who got from her mother." Stephanie explained.

"Oh... Well, it is looks beautiful... Um, I got to... cough… go back home and… cough… put my groceries in the fridge and some… other stuff. Bye!" Vale nervously ran from the bench.

* * *

It was already 19:30. Sportacus walked the children home from the playground. Then he came home. No, not to the airship. To Valeria's new home, which was kind of also his.

"Hey, Vale!" he entered the door, seeing Vale sitting on the sofa.

"Why there's a smell of detergents in the kitchen? And why are you tapping with your foot on the floor?" He asked suspiciously.

"Some of the groceries fell and spilled on the floor." She answer, stopping to bite her nails for a few seconds.

"Oh, god, what happened?" He asked and sat on the couch next to the sofa.

"The bracelet." She said nervously.

"What?" Sportacus was confused.

"The bracelet. The bracelet I got before my great-grandmother died. She died a month after our baby was born. She gave it to me in my baby shower, because it was precious to her, like I was to her. I put it inside the baby's bed in the hospital, for luck, because it's a belief in our family that this bracelet has positive energy. And it was gone with our baby! That's our baby, Alex! That's our baby girl, Chloe!" she started to cry.

"Are you really sure that's the same bracelet?" Sportacus asked hesitated.

"Yes. My great-grandmother had close friends who owned a big jewellery store, and now their great-grandchildren owns it. They made it especially for her, because their pearls jewellery didn't come with charms like the Angel wings charm. They made it especially for her, for her 30 birthday, because she loved angels. My parents still have some of her angel figures and statues at home. There can't be another one like this." She explained, her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"So now you believe my suspicions that she might be our daughter?" Sportacus asked her.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I believe that." She said. "But we still need to tell her uncle about that. And then tell her that we might be her real parents. We all need to do a DNA test for that."

"Mm-Hm. Now, let's not talk about that, let's cheer you up. How's the unpacking going?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm done with it." She said, lying on the sofa with her head to his direction.

"Wow, that fast?" he was surprised.

"Yeah, well, you helped me a lot yesterday, so I didn't have that much to unpack. In fact, it relaxed me more than unpack the groceries." She replied.

"I see. So since we had a deal, why don't we-" he tried to trick her.

"Don't even think about it, the whole bracelet thing really got me down. But at least you tried." She teased him.

"Yup. So maybe I should let you rest. With all the things you were through today…" Sportacus suggested.

"You're not staying with me tonight?" she turned on her stomach.

He hesitated for a second. She may not be in a mood to do it tonight, but they missed each other for so long.

"Of course I will." He smiled at her, and move to the sofa to hug her.

"And to make it up to you, we'll do it tomorrow night, ok?" she laughed.

"Hahaha, ok." He laughed too, and then he carried her in bridal style to her – sorry, their – bedroom.

* * *

**If you are real LazyTowners, you'll understand why I chose Chloe as the name for Alexander's\Sportacus's and Valeria's daughter.**

**But if you're not, I'll still explain: There were three Stephanie's on the show - Shelby Young, who was just in the pilot episode that never aired; Julianna Rose Mauriello, who was in the first two seasons and LazyTown Extra; and Chloe Lang, who is the current Stephanie from seasons 3-4. And I chose Chloe because when I imagine Stephanie in this fanfic I imagine her and not Julianna.**

**And the bracelet description? I took from one of my favorite telenovelas called "Casi Angeles" (Almost Angels). They had a bracelet like that in the first season, it was belong to the character of Cielo Magico (Magical Sky in Spanish), a dancer in a wandering circus who was abonded when she was 8 and lost her memory, and it was belong to her mother, and Cielo was originally called Angeles Inchausti.**

**In fact, this whole fanfiction came up when I watched another telenovela that I like that called "Señales del fin del mundo" (Signs of the end of the world), when one of girls accidently found out after all the years that she was adopted, and that she is the daughter of the principal of the music school she's in it, and that reminded me another telenovela called "Chiquititas" (Known in English as Tiny Angels) where in the last remake in 2006, the main adult character looking for her daughter who was kidnapped by her father because she didn't know who was the baby's father. In both telenovelas the women doesn't know who is the father of their baby.**

**PS, sorry for writing here to much, I just had to tell you this. Hope you'll forgive me ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: It's FINALLY here! Sorry, my computer got broke AGAIN, and I didn't have any insperation to write in my FanFics notebook.**

**Please don't be mad at me, be mad at my computer _**

* * *

Chapter 4

At the same night, at the mayor's house, Stephanie didn't sleep at all.

Instead of dreams, all she had in her mind were memories of her parents.

She started to turn in her bed and calling in her sleep.

"Mom! Dad, don't go!" she shouted so loud, that she woke up Milford.

He rushed to her room immediately.

Huffing, he asked "Stephanie, are you alright?!"

Stephanie sat up in her bed as her uncle lit up the light in her room.

"I miss them so much, but I'm also confused since I have just found out that I'm adopted." She said to him while a tear was running on her cheek.

"I know, Stephanie," her uncle said, "but you must remember that you still have a family that loves you no matter what." He kissed her on her forehead and they hugged each other.

* * *

At 6:30AM, Sportacus woke up to find out that he was alone in bed – and that made him freak out.

He jumped out of bed and rushed down the stairs just to find Valeria sitting the living room, watching TV.

"Vale..?" he asked her a little confused.

"Oh, hey, good morning." She replied.

"How come you're already awake?" Sportacus was still confused.

"Woke up at 4:30AM." She answered.

"Really? Why?" he asked, now a bit worried.

Valeria sighed, "You really wanna know?" she looked at him and he nodded.

"Well, I was thinking." She began to say, and then paused.

"About what?" he asked concerned.

"About Stephanie and her uncle, how do we tell them that… we might be Stephanie's real parents. I don't think I could handle this." She told him, taking a sip from her coffee she made earlier.

"Look, everything is going to be alright, trust me. First we'll go to Milford and talk to him and explain him. Then, he will go and tell Stephanie, and then, if she agrees, we will do the DNA test." Sportacus tried to calm her.

"Ok… Well, since I'm already awake, I think I'll go get dressed." She said as she got up from the couch.

"Great, I'll make us breakfast meanwhile." He smiled at her.

* * *

After breakfast, around 8:00AM, Sportacus and Valeria were getting ready to leave the house and talk to the mayor.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he opened the door.

"No." she replied and went out the door with him.

On their way to the town hall, the couple met Stephanie.

"Good morning, Sportacus and Valeria." The pink-haired girl greeted them.

"Stephanie, what a coincidence! We are on our way to meet your uncle. But it seems that you are in a good mood." Sportacus smiled at her.

Valeria didn't say anything, but the only she could was staring at Stephanie's golden bracelet.

"Yeah, a little." Stephanie nodded. "I'm going to play basketball with the others."

"Well, don't make them wait for you!" he told her and she ran off.

Valeria was still in her trance even after Stephanie left.

"That's good to see her in a better mood, right?" he asked her. Then he turned to her, sees that she wasn't listening and staring at the ground.

"Vale? Vale?" he called her until she snapped out of her trance.

"What?" she blinked few times and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you ok? You were in a sort of a trance for a few minutes." He told her in a worried tone.

"I know, I know. It was Stephanie's bracelet, I just couldn't stop looking at it!" she told him back.

"Ok, I got it from yesterday, but right now we should get going." Sportacus had enough from her tears yesterday, and he didn't want to see her crying or sad anymore about the whole situation.

They arrived to the town hall, and walked through the long halls until they arrived the mayor's office.

Sportacus a little hesitated for a few seconds and then knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" the couple heard him calling from the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Mayor!" Sportacus greeted him, entering the room.

"Oh, good morning, Sportacus! What can I do for you?" The mayor asked the superhero.

"Good morning, Mr. Meanswell." Valeria entered right after her husband.

"Well, good morning to you too, Mrs. Scheving, good to see you again! Then what can I do for both of you?" The mayor asked again. He was happy to them together, united again.

The couple looked at each other, as Valeria took a deep breath and closed door while Sportacus sat down in front of the mayor and Valeria joined him a few seconds later.

"Well, to be honest, Milford," Sportacus began, "it's about our lost baby."

"Oh, do have any clues yet where she could be today?" the mayor asked excitedly.

"Um, not quite, but we do have a suspicion that our baby might be Stephanie." Vale said, and didn't believe that she was the one to tell him.

The mayor was a little bit shocked. He didn't quite know how to respond to this. Sure, when Stephanie had find out she's adopted after her parents died, she automatically was added to Sportacus's and Valeria's list of possible-lost-daughters. But he didn't want that to be true.

"W-Well, how you came to this conclusion?" the mayor asked them, now a little hesitated.

"Well, she do have lots of similar things from Alexander's personality, and from what I heard from him she also have lots of similar things from my personality. But also, she has something that belongs to me." Vale explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Milford became curious.

"Have you seen her pearls bracelet?" she asked him.

"Y-Yes..." he hesitated to answer.

"And do you know how she got it?" she asked again.

"Yes, from Lilian, her mother, who got it from her mother." He answered, now more confident.

"Let me tell you how wrong you are about that." Vale almost laughed at him since she knows he was wrong.

But the confused mayor listened to her carefully.

"This bracelet was mine. I got it from my great-grandmother for my baby shower. And before you say that there's a chance there's another bracelet like that one – my great-grandmother got it for her 30th birthday, it was made especially for her. When our baby was born, I put the bracelet with her in her bed in the hospital, since my great-grandmother always believed it gave her luck." Valeria was about to cry, and still, she went on with the story while Alex held her hand.

"When we found out that our baby was gone, we also found that so is my bracelet. And when I saw the bracelet on Stephanie's wrist, I recognized it immediately. Now you understand?" Vale finished the explanation with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I absolutely do." Milford replied. He wanted to cry with her.

"So what we are asking is, if you can, to talk to Stephanie about this. And if she agrees, we want to do a DNA test, to find out if it's true." Alex continue, seeing his wife is holding herself from crying.

"Why, of course! I will talk to her tonight." The mayor said.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor! It means a lot to us." Alex thanked him as he and Valeria stood up and walked out the door of his office.

When they closed the door behind them, Valeria let out a big sigh.

They walked again in the long hallways until they arrived to the main door.

When they walked out the building, Valeria said "So, tonight we're going to make a little brother for Stephanie?" she laughed.

"I guess. It is about time that we'll have another baby." Sportacus laughed with her and hugged her from behind as they walked down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was getting late outside, and Stephanie and her friends had to go home for dinner.

"Well guys, I had really fun today, but I think we should all head home." Stephanie suggested.

"Yeah… You know, come to think of that, we haven't seen Sportacus all day." Trixie said as they all began to walk towards their homes.

"Oh, actually I saw him this morning with Valeria, they went to talk to my uncle. Although it is strange that he didn't come to later to play with us." Stephanie thought out loud.

"Well, maybe he just wanted to hang with Valeria today. I mean, they hadn't seen each other for a long time." Stingy added.

"Yeah, that's makes sense." Stephanie said.

* * *

When she got home, right in time for dinner, her uncle began to talk to her.

"So, um, Stephanie... What do you think about... Valeria, Al-Sportacus's wife?"

"Well, she is really nice and she's also very pretty, but she's acting a little strange since she got here." Stephanie replied.

"Look, Stephanie, there's something you should know about her." Her uncle told her, taking a deep breath.

* * *

At the same time, at Valeria's house, Alexander and Valeria were sitting in the living room, hugging.

"I'm really afraid of Stephanie's comment. What if she won't agree to do the DNA test? Will we ever have our daughter back?" Valeria said, her eyes getting filled with tears.

"Shh..." Alex tried to relax her.

"Everything will be ok. Whether if she agrees or not, we still going to have another baby."

"Speaking of that..." she released herself from her husband's arms, "I think I owe you something from yesterday."

"Ok, who are you and what did you do to my wife?" Alexander laughed.

"Cómo?" She asked in her second language, trying to understand the question.

"Just a second ago you were depressed like you were yesterday, I'm just amazed how you switched your mood from sad to happy so fast." He laughed.

"I know, but I promised you and I will make it. Besides, just the thought that we'll finally have another child..." She landed her head on his shoulder.

After a few seconds of silence, Alex asked "Wanna race upstairs?"

"Uh, you bet!" she replied.

The two giggled and rushed to the bedroom upstairs.

* * *

"So, you're really saying that Sportacus-I mean, Alexander and Valeria might be my parents?" Stephanie asked again, still shocked.

"Mmm-Hmm..." her uncle nodded.

"Wow…" was all she could say before she left to her room.

"Stephanie, wait!" Milford called out.

"What?" she turned around.

"You didn't answer my question from before. Do you agree to do that?" he asked.

"Yes." His niece simply replied and smiled at him, then went to her room.

* * *

It has been an hour since he talked to his niece about the subject.

He was thinking if he should call Valeria and Alex in this late hour or wait for tomorrow.

But he couldn't bear it anymore, so he decided to call.

Luckily, the couple was done with their private business.

In their house, Alexander and Valeria were just lying quietly in their bed (partly dressed).

Then Alex turned to Vale's side, putting his hand on her stomach, asking: "Do you think we made it?"

"I think so…" she smiled and put her hand on his, as he gave a kiss on the cheek.

Right then, Vale's iPhone was ringing.

She pulled it out from the charger and saw the mayor's number on the screen.

"Oh, god, that's Milford, shh!" she shushed her husband while she answering her phone and sat up.

"Hello?

Oh, yes Mr. Meanswell.

No, you're not disturbing at all, we weren't doing anything special – shh!

Oh, really? Y-you talked to her?

And?

REALLY?

Oh, thank you SO MUCH, Mr. Meanswell, thank you!

Yes, I will tell him right now, thank you again!

Bye!"

She lied back in the bed with iPhone in her hand, out of breath.

"Well?" Alex asked.

"What 'Well'? She agreed to do the DNA test." She had a big smile on her face.

"Oh my god... We're going to have our baby Chloe back." He smiled a big smile too and he hugged his beloved wife.

* * *

**Yayyyy! Another chapter was done! I litteraly sat until 00:00 to finish writing it on the computer from my FanFics notebook.**

**I'll begin to write chapter 6 tomorrow, I have some ideas for it :)**

**Don't forget to review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm SO sorry for being late with this! I had no idea what to write exactly in this chapter, although I did had the general idea.**

**This chapter was meant to be like a "intermediate chapter", between the day Milford is talking to Stephanie and the two days later, when they are doing the DNA test.**

**So basically, since I already wanted to move to the chapter with the DNA test, I had a block for writing this one.**

**Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 6

Stephanie was too excited to fall asleep. She was thinking about Alex and Vale. Will they be good parents for her? Could she to let go of her parents? Will she has to leave her uncle for that? Many questions were running inside her mind and prevented her sleep.

On the other side, Vale and Alex were sleeping peacefully, knowing that Stephanie agreed to help them.

In the morning, Valeria actually decided to take her time to wake up, unlike her active husband. She had such a good sleep, she didn't want to wake up.

But Alexander had other plans. He decided to wake her up as they used to do to each other – hitting her with a pillow until she wakes up.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake!" she said in defeat.

"But just so you know, I hate you for this."

She got up and got dressed, and then she went downstairs to her husband.

"Hey, Alex... I was thinking about it, and... I think we should also talk to Stephanie about the whole thing."

"I think there's nothing to talk about. She knows now everything about us, and all we need to do is the DNA test, that's it." He tried to calm her down.

"Hey... Everything will be ok." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders, looking at her in the eyes.

"Can you stop telling me that? For the past 10 years you keep telling me that, but not anymore! We're that close to have our daughter back, so you can stop saying that." She told him.

"Ok. You're right, I'm sorry." He laughed a little and gave her a hug.

As they walked out the door, Vale smiled a little and said "But I'm still going to talk to Stephanie." And shut the door behind her.

* * *

The couple found all the little kids playing in the park and having fun.

"You know…" Sportacus began "Maybe we should talk about it. But to the other kids. So they can understand and maybe support Stephanie more."

"Well, how about you will do it while I will talk to Stephanie alone?" Valeria suggested.

"Alright." He rolled his eyes at her.

The two walked up to the kids. Well, more like Valeria walked and Sportacus ran. He's still Sportacus, you know.

"Good morning, guys!" he jumped in front of the kids, who were busy playing basketball.

"Good morning, Sportacus." They all said at once.

Then he saw Stephanie coming from behind a small wall, bringing back the ball that was thrown over it.

She smiled at him saying "Hey."

Sportacus was about to say to her something, Valeria interrupted.

"Hey..." she panted, "you should've waiting for me."

"Sorry about that." He apologized, giggling a little.

Then she noticed Stephanie. She wanted to talk to her so bad, but she couldn't find the courage. So the courage found her.

"Um, Stephanie? Can I... Talk to you for a few minutes?" she blurted out.

"Uh, sure." She threw the ball to Trixie and the two went to sit on a bench far away from the park to get some privacy.

"Um, Sportacus? What's going on here?" Pixel asked confused.

Sportacus sighed. He wasn't sure if he needs to tell them, but he knew he will have to when the test results will be out.

"Well, you see, it all began around 10 years ago…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of LazyTown, Valeria and Stephanie sat to have a serious talk about the whole situation between them.

"So, um... I guess you know why I wanted to talk to you." Valeria said nervously.

"Yeah." The pink girl smiled at her.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that whether if we're your parents or not," _which we know we are "_our door is always open for you." She smiled back at the girl.

"Really? Thank you. It does means a lot to me. You know, Sportacus has been a great parental figure for me while my parents weren't here." Stephanie told Vale.

"Speaking of them, I thought that maybe you will tell about your parents. I mean, only if you want to." Vale said.

"Well, thanks to your advice, I'm not afraid to think about this subject anymore. So I guess it won't be terrible talking to you about them." Stephanie replied.

"Well, I'm not sure what I can tell you, since I'm only 10, and spent 2 years of it here, but they were good parents. Not that great of course, but they were good enough."

"What do you mean by that?" Valeria asked confused. _Why would she say something like that about the people who raised her for 8 years?_

"You see, both of my parents are working in the business world, so only for the first 3 years my mom stayed at home to take care of me. Then in the other 4 years, I spent the afternoon at a friend's home, or with a babysitter, or with my grandparents. But on the weekends, when they didn't have to work, we were hanging together, like going to the movies, or going to the park..." Stephanie had tears in her eyes.

_God, we could give her a better life if she wasn't kidnapped, _Vale thought.

"Wow... That's... That's makes sense a little..." Vale had no idea how to respond to this. But then her mind got its own life.

"Can I see the bracelet?"

"Uh, sure." Stephanie replied taking her bracelet off and gave it to her.

Vale held it very gently and carefully, examines it from all the possible sides.

_I knew it was mine!_ She thought to herself. She was so excited she almost blew up.

"It's still so beautiful, I can't believe it's in a great condition after 10 years." Valeria said to herself.

"What?" Stephanie was really confused by Vale's weird behavior.

Vale snapped out from focusing on her bracelet and gave it back to Stephanie.

* * *

For the rest of the day, the two girls had the best time ever.

They laughed and shared memories and made a bonding.

"Oh my god, he really did that?" Stephanie asked laughing.

"Y-Yeah!"

Then, the sun began to dawn, and they saw the kids coming to their way with Sportacus behind them.

"Stephanie, why didn't you come back? You missed a few great games of basketball!" Trixie said excited.

"Really?" Stephanie smiled at her friend.

"Yeah! We played like 5 games, and we won Sportacus in 2 of them!" told Ziggy, feeling proud.

"Oohhh, I would like to see that sometime!" Valeria laughed.

"Well, we better get you home before it's too dark, right?" Sportacus said, looking at the orange sky.

"I will follow Stephanie, if you don't mind. We still have a conversation to finish." Vale looked at her and they both laughed.

"Ok, so I'll meet you later." Sportacus smiled and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. Vale blushed a little, and then the two adults went to separated ways.

* * *

When they eventually got to the Mayor's home, Milford had some news to tell the girls.

"Oh, Valeria! I wasn't expecting to see you here! But well, since you are here, I can tell you both that I talked to the Hospital today while I was in my office, you know, the one which is 20 minutes away from here. I got you all an appointment for the DNA test, tomorrow at 11am."

"Oh, wow, Milford, that's so great. Thank you." Vale smiled at him a warm smile.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 11am. Bye!" she waved to Stephanie and walked out the door with a huge smile on her face.

At night, after dinner, Alexander and Valeria were getting ready to bed.

"You know that tomorrow you will have to wear your normal cloths." She reminded him.

"I know, I know. I must admit it, it will be nice to be Alex again for a while." He said getting into bed.

"Uh-huh." She nodded back and slipped to bed as he hugged her, and they both went to sleep, anxious for tomorrow morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The day has come.

All the four – Valeria, Alexander, Stephanie and Milford - woke up at exactly 9:45am.

They got dressed and ate breakfast, just in time when they had to leave at 10:30am.

"You know, I thought it would feel weirder to wear my normal clothes." Alexander laughed.

"And still we don't want the other children to see you like that, so shut up and get in the car already!" Valeria commanded him impatiently.

In the other car, Milford noticed that his niece was nervous.

"Stephanie, are you ok?" he turned to his niece, who was sitting in the back seat.

"No... It's just that I'm too excited about the whole thing." She replied.

"Don't be. Everything will be fine. The fact that you will might have new parents, won't stop me from being your uncle." He smiled and look at her through the mirror.

Eventually, the two arrived to the hospital, and waited next to the doctor's office. Then, 3 minutes late, Valeria and Alexander has arrived to the place.

"Hey, we're not late, are we?" Vale asked almost out of breath.

"No, no, you arrived just in t-" Milford and Stephanie were a little shocked when they saw Alexander\Sportacus wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, and he was without his hat.

Alex understood, and tried his best not to laugh.

"Ok, then." Vale tried to break the awkward moment, and the two sat in silence next to Milford.

Two more minutes has passed, and finally the doctor opened his door.

"Meanswell Stephanie?" he called.

The pink girl hesitated a little and stood up. As she walked into the doctor's office, Vale jumped out of her chair right before he closed the door and asked "Um, just a tiny question… Is the test done by a blood sample, saliva, or something else? We just haven't been told what…"

"Oh, simply, a saliva sample." He answered and closed the door.

Vale sat back in her place, while her husband looked at her, with a weird look.

"What?" she asked.

"...Nothing." he shook his head.

First, she kind of yelled at him this morning, now this question... Why it was _that _important to her to know what kind of test they will do to her?

It took Stephanie only three minutes, and when she went out the doctor called Valeria.

I took her also three minutes, and then came Alexander's turn.

When he came out, he thanked the doctor for something.

"What did the doctor tell you?" Valeria rose an eyebrow at him, trying to understand.

"Just that it will take at least two weeks to the results to come." He simply answered and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok... Anyway, I think we should all go back home right now, I have some things to do in my office." Milford said.

"Of course." Alex smiled at him, and they all began to walk in the white hallways.

"Actually, Alex... I thought that maybe we could stop somewhere and... Get a snack?" Vale tried to convince him.

"Seriously? You're hungry?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ugh, fine, I'll eat something at home." She rolled her eyes and they continue walking.

* * *

Two weeks has passed, and finally, the day has come – the results came in the mail.

In the Schevings home, the couple were too excited.

"Alex!" Vale called him as she ran through the door after bringing the mail from the mail box at 7:00am.

He exactly done with brushing his teeth, then ran down stairs to see what her excitement was about.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

She handed him the big brown envelope.

"Are these the results?" he asked nervously.

She just nodded, too nervous to speak.

Alexander took a very big and deep breath.

"So... I'm going to open it."

She nodded again, then put her hand on her eyes as if she was crying, and started to shiver.

"Ok… here we go..." he slowly opened the envelope.

He pulled out the paper, and read it to himself in his head.

"I-It's positive." He was almost out words.

"Really?" Vale peaked through her fingers.

"Yes..." he replied quietly and gave her the paper.

She read herself and began to laugh nervously.

"Oh my god… Oh my god! It's positive." She kept telling.

Then she stopped and realised something - "We are having our daughter back. Alex, we are having our daughter back."

He began laugh and smile with her too, and hugged her tight and swung her around.

In the Meanswells home, they were also excited, but they also were afraid.

Milford went out to bring the mail, around 7:15am.

He was still sleepy until he went over the mail, when saw the big brown envelope.

"S-S-Stephanie... Stephanie, wake up." He called her.

Stephanie came from her room, rubbing her eyes, trying to wake up.

"What is it?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"The results from the hospital came in the mail." He told her.

"Oh." Suddenly she opened wide her eyes.

"Do you want to see it?"

Her answered was clear – "Yes, I do."

Milford opened the envelope.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled out the paper.

He read it, and was pretty speechless.

"Well..?"

"Well, um... It is positive."

"R-Really? So... They're actually my parents?" Stephanie was shocked.

"Yes, they are." He replied, with a weak smile on his face.

"Wow..." Stephanie was trying to realise it.

"I will call them later. Looks like we need to have a serious conversation..." Milford said.

Stephanie didn't respond. She was deep in thoughts.

* * *

Around 5:30pm, Sportacus and Vale came to the mayor's house.

Valeria knocked on the door.

"Come in." Milford called them.

Slowly Valeria opened the door, to found a little nervous Milford and an upset Stephanie.

"Hey..." She smiled at them.

Sportacus entered after her.

There was a very long silence between them, until Vale decided to break it.

She moved closer to Stephanie, and was about to say something, but Stephanie, who crossed her arms angrily said to her in the most emotionless tone "Don't touch me."

"Uh, excuse me?" Valeria didn't understand what happened to her.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said. "Both of you." She turned to Sportacus, and was about to leave the room before Valeria pulled her back.

"Stephanie, what's wrong with you today?" Valeria knelt down to be in her height.

"Oh, look who's asking!" she said sarcastically.

"What?" even Sportacus was surprised.

"I mean, it was pretty obvious that in some point in all those 10 years you stopped looking for me! You clearly abounded me..." she responded.

"WHAT?" Valeria and Sportacus looked at Milford, who felt embarrassed.

"Are you kidding me, Rosita?" Valeria asked Stephanie in a skeptical tone, then knelt down again.

"Just for you to know, it took us a year and half just to find that orphanage where you were kidnapped to, and then another 8 years and half to find you today! Since you were kidnapped from us, we didn't stop looking for you, while your family hid from you that you're actually adopted!" she yelled at her.

"Well, I..." Stephanie yelled back, and the girls started to fight.

"I HATE YOU!" Stephanie shouted at Vale and walked angrily to her room.

"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Valeria shouted back and stormed out of the house.

Both Milford and Sportacus went after their girls.

Sportacus saw that Valeria walked very fast until she sat down on a bench, far from the mayor's home, and then she began to cry.

He ran towards her, and then sat down next to her.

"Hey... It's gonna be ok-" he said putting his hands on her arms.

"Could you stop saying that?!" she cried.

"It's not ok! I knew it wouldn't be ok! It's all wrong, this happens so fast, and with the pregnancy, ugh, it's just all wrong!" she held her head in her hands.

Sportacus wanted to make sure he heard her well.

"Wait, pregnancy..? Are you saying that you're pregnant?" he asked.

She stopped crying, then sat up straight and wiped her eyes before looking in his eyes.

"Yeah, well... I didn't want to tell you like this, but... Yes. I'm pregnant." She weakly smiled at him.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"The morning of test... That's makes it two week."

"Oh, Vale, these are amazing news!" he got excited and they hugged each other tight.

"I love you, I love so much!" he kissed her on the cheek, and then on the lips.

* * *

**YAAAAAAYYYYY! Chapter 7 is here :D**

**Really, I worked A LOT on this one, so I hope for good reviews :)**

**And I don't know if I confused you, but just to make it clear - sometime I'm calling him Sportacus and sometimes I'm calling him Alexander because it depends on who is he with, or where is he.**

**Now, I have a holiday for 11 days, so I hope to get some inspiration for chapter 8, although I do have the general idea.**

**Want a hint about it? Here: Valeria's family.**

**Now let's see you guessing!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two weeks has passed, and Vale was one month pregnant.

Her older brother, Daniel, invited her to visit him and his wife and their son, who lived in the city, 45 minutes away from LazyTown.

She was about to leave, but not before saying goodbye to her husband.

"Are you sure you have to do?" Sportacus asked her.

"Yes, I am. But don't worry, it will be like I've never left! Well, at least for me..." she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, one reason that you and Daniel are best friends is because you two are over protective, like you're acting now!"

She then kissed him and then got into the car and started driving.

* * *

She was driving very carefully, well, more than usual, and she was only 10 minutes away from her brother's house when suddenly a car that drove far away, lost control and drove back, hitting almost every car in the way, including Valeria's.

It wasn't a long time to wait for the police to come and investigate everything that had happened, and so are the paramedics, who came to see if anyone is injured.

Then they got to Vale and her injured car, got her into the ambulance and drove to the hospital.

* * *

It was already afternoon and everyone in LazyTown were busy – Sportacus was playing baseball with the boys, and Stephanie was chatting with Trixie.

Everything was going fine when suddenly an ambulance drove into the town.

Everybody stopped what they were doing, and Sportacus really freaked out when he saw it heading to Vale's house and stopping there.

They all ran towards her house, including Stephanie.

The doors in the back of the ambulance got open, and the paramedics helped Valeria to get down.

She wasn't even looking at anyone, she just slowly walked into the house, looking quite shocked.

Then, Sportacus walked closer to the paramedics.

"Excuse me? May I know what happened to my wife?"

"Oh, you are... Alexander Scheving?" One of the paramedics checked Valeria's flies and asked.

He sighed and said "Yes."

"Well, then, unfortunately your wife had an accident and miscarried the baby." Said the other paramedic.

"Oh, wow... Thank you very much." Sportacus thanked them as they closed the ambulance's doors and drove away.

Sportacus ran into the house to talk to Valeria.

The kids were very concerned about her too.

"Aw, poor Valeria!" Ziggy cried.

"Yeah, I hope that she will be ok." Trixie commented.

"Yeah..." Stephanie mumbled, and they all went back to the park.

* * *

**Another chapter is done :D**

**But poor Vale and Alex :/**

**I named Vale's brother after someone I know, but I rather not tell :P**

**Chapter 9 will be coming up this week!**

**Hint: More of Valeria's family!**

**Don't forget to Fave, Follow and Review **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Three more days has passed, and it was already Friday.

The kids were very worried, they haven't seen Sportacus or Valeria in those three days.

Stephanie was the most concerned out of everyone.

These last days made her thought more about her parents – the ones she lost, and the ones she still has.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Valeria's and Alexander's house, the things were pretty bad too.

Since the accident, Alex hasn't left Valeria's side. She was way too depressed and that made Alex depressed too. On Thursday night, Valeria's parents flew all the way from Miami to see their daughter, and they stayed in the guest room.

In the morning after, the four adults sat in the living room.

Valeria and her father, Jorge sat on the sofa, in front of the TV screen, and Alison, her mother, sat on the couch next to them.

Alex, on the other hand, didn't sit with them, he was busy in the kitchen, making a cup of tea for Vale, since he knows it will calm her a bit.

"Sweetie, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Alison asked.

"Do I look like I want to talk about it?" Vale answered, taking a sip from her cup.

Alison heard her daughter's voice breaks, and decided to leave the subject.

"Then I guess the whole subject of Chloe is also closed." Jorge said in his slightly Mexican accent.

"You got it right." Vale leaned back on the sofa.

"Well, maybe Alex will tell us." Alison turned her head to him.

"Um, there's nothing much to tell about..." he sat on the other couch next to Alison.

"Except that… She got pretty mad at us. Somehow, she began to thought we abounded her." He told them.

"What? Why?" Jorge was shocked. Valeria looked angrily at her husband.

"Come on, Vale, they must know. Anyway, we have no idea why. She just said it. Then the two began to fight, and it was hard to understand what they were saying. Then they both stormed out, and Valeria blurted out she was pregnant." Alex kept telling.

"The last sentence was completely unnecessary to tell." Valeria commented.

* * *

When they took a break from the soccer game, Stephanie said without even thinking, "I'm going to talk to Valeria.", and was about to take off, not before her friends tried to stop her.

"What? Are you sure?" Pixel asked.

"Yes, I'm definitely sure."

"Stephanie, I'm not quite sure Valeria would like to see you now." Trixie added.

"I don't care, I want to make things clear." She walked away to Valeria's house.

* * *

When she finally arrived, she knocked on the door, and Alex went to open it. He saw from the kitchen window it was Stephanie.

He slowly opened the door, and bent down her, trying to hide her from the others.

"Stephanie, what are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I want to talk to Valeria." She answered seriously.

"Look, Stephanie, I don't think it's-" she didn't let him finish and pushed him out of her way and almost made him fall.

She stepped in and all the eyes were set at her.

"What is she doing here?" Vale asked surprised.

"I wanted to apologized, for everything. In the last days I've been thinking a lot, and I realised that I should be thankful I still have you two." She began to cry

"I mean, I already lost two parents, and I don't think I could've handle another loss. Not just a little brother or sister, but you! I'm sorry..." then she walked few steps forward and hugged Valeria as tight as she could. Valeria did the same, and whispered in her ear, "I love you..."

Alison, Jorge and Alexander were absolutely happy to see Stephanie finally accepting them as her family.

Then, Jorge noticed bracelet Stephanie was wearing on her wrist. He was shocked. His eyes became wider.

"The-The-The-The bracelet! She got the bracelet!" he exclaimed.

Stephanie and Valeria separated from the hug, and Stephanie took it off her wrist and handed it to Valeria, "I think this is yours." she smiled.

Vale felt in her hands for a moment and then put it on her own wrist. Looking up again at Stephanie, she said "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Then Alexander broke the silence, saying "Well, since we're all here, I would like you to meet you grandparents – Grandma Alison and Abuelito Jorge." He laughed a little.

Stephanie immediately ran into her "new" grandmother's arms.

"Ah, you have no idea how much I've been waiting for this hug!" Alison laughed and kissed her granddaughter's cheek.

"Hey, what about your Mexican grandpa? Don't I deserve a hug too?" he asked, opening his arms wide.

Stephanie jumped from her grandmother's laps and ran into her grandfather's arms.

She almost knocked him down to the sofa, but he leaned on his hand to get steady.

He also kissed Stephanie's cheek and turned to his wife, "Ves, Alison? Asi lo hace!" and he sticked out his tongue at her.

They all laughed, and Valeria said "Welcome to our family, where my parents are immature."

Stephanie spent the rest of the day with her new/old family.

Her grandparents told her the most interesting tales about the family, and Vale and Alex shared the most embarrassing and funniest stories about each other.

* * *

Around 7:00pm they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Alexander shouted.

The person who came in was no else then Milford.

"Oh, hey uncle!" Stephanie smiled at him.

"Hi Stephanie. Your friends told me you came here. It is time for dinner." Milford tried to stay as calm as he could.

Stephanie looked out as much as she could from the kitchen window, seeing it was already dark outside.

"Oh, wow! You're right, I better be going." The pink girl stood out from the sofa and walked towards the door.

"I'll come back tomorrow, if that's ok with you." She said.

"Of course it is! You don't need to ask for a permission to be here." Valeria smiled at her.

"Ok, then. Bye!" she waved to them and closed the door behind.

"I think we should have dinner too." Alexander said, standing up from his couch and walking to the kitchen.

"Wow, this was her uncle?" Jorge asked.

Valeria nodded.

"Oh, he looks like such a good man. It will break his heart when she will move to your house." Alison added.

"IF she will move. It's her decision now if she wants to stay with her uncle or officially move in and be part of the Scheving family." Valeria said to her mother.

* * *

**Ah, finally, chapter 9.**

**Poor uncle Milford, it's pretty sure he felt very uncomfortable when he saw Stephanie with her real family. But he'll get over it.**

**Now don't you worry, Alexander and Valeria are still going to have another baby soon!**

**Yes, the family will be reunited again.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was Saturday morning in LazyTown.

Stephanie let herself wake up late, around 10:00am.

She had such a great time on Friday with her family, she already wanted to meet them again.

She quickly got up from her bed, got dressed and brushed her teeth, and went to eat breakfast with her uncle.

"Good morning, uncle!" The pink girl greeted him.

"Oh, good morning, Stephanie..." he tried his best to hide his sadness from yesterday.

"Uncle? Is everything alright?" She asked worried.

"Of course everything's alright! Why wouldn't it?"

"Ok... Um... So I wanted to talk to you about something." She said.

"Ok, about what?" he asked.

"I began to think about... Um... Moving to Valeria's house."

His eyes became wider. He was afraid of it.

"R-R-Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah... You see, I had really great time with Valeria and her parents yesterday. We were bonding immediately. And during this week, after Valeria's accident, I thought about how glad I should be for her still being alive after that. I really want to be part of my family now." She explained.

Milford listened carefully to her words.

"Are you sure you want? Don't you think it's a little too soon?" he asked.

"I don't think so. I'm sorry uncle, but even you said to me that it won't prevent you from being my uncle, although you're not from my biological family." She said, putting her hand on his.

"You're right, but... I still can't let you go." Milford said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, uncle!" Stephanie hugged him tight.

* * *

After having breakfast, Stephanie went outside to meet her friends, but instead she met her family sitting under the sun.

"Hey, good morning, Steph!" Valeria called her.

"Hey, good morning!" she greeted her back and ran to hug her.

"Um, do you guys know where my friends are?"

"Ah, yes. Alexander just went to convince them go outside." Alison replied.

"And to be more specific, look at Pixel's house." Valeria added.

"Thanks!" Stephanie immediately took off.

Alison laughed seeing her running and said, "Whoever her adoptive parents were, they raised her good."

"Let me correct you – Babysitters raised her good." Valeria said.

"Really? What were her parents doing?" Alison asked curiously.

"They were business people."

"Oh, now that's explains. If they had no time to take care of a baby, why they even adopted?" Jorge asked.

"No idea." Vale answered.

It was only a matter of 5 minutes, and Stephanie was out with Sportacus and the rest of the kids, and they all rushed to the basketball court.

"Hey, how come you convinced them so fast?" Valeria asked surprised.

"Oh, just unplugged the cable and turned off the video game they were playing." Stephanie answered sarcastically.

"Here's another proof you are from out family – the girls in our family are always smarter than the boys." Alison smiled in triumph.

"Hey, why don't you play with us?" Stephanie suggested.

"I don't-" Valeria started, but was cut off.

"I will!" Alison stood up from the bench and walked up to the court.

"What about you guys?" Sportacus asked Valeria and Jorge.

"No thanks, we're good." Valeria laughed.

"Since we're not playing, why don't you show me around town?" Jorge suggested.

"Sure!" she happily answered.

* * *

Valeria showed him every spot in town, including Robbie Rotten's "hidden" liar.

When they got closer to Bessie's house, they saw her hanging her laundry outside.

"Oh, hi, Ms. Busybody. How are you today?" Valeria smiled at the woman.

"Oh, I'm good, thank you! But who is the man with you?" Bessie asked interested.

"That's my father, Jorge. My mom and he came for the weekend all the way from Miami." Vale explained.

"Oh, why, nice to meet you, sir!"

"Nice to meet you too, Bessie!" he said back.

"So where is your mother?" Bessie asked.

"Oh, she's playing basketball with the kids." Valeria said.

"Wow, really? Are you sure she's your mother and no Sportacus's?" the blue-haired woman laughed.

"I actually thought about that lots of times myself." Valeria laughed too.

* * *

The father and the daughter kept walking until they got to Milford Meanswell's home. Valeria could see him through the open window in his kitchen. He was sad.

"Oh, look at him. He is so sad about yesterday. I think I should go and talk to him." Valeria was about to go but her father pulled her back.

"Don't do it. You will make it worse now."

She looked at him for a few seconds, and then took off to Milford's house. She knocked on his door and heard a quiet call of "Come in." from the other side.

"Hello, Mr. Meanswell." She said to him.

"Oh, hello, Valeria..." he replied.

"Listen... Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked.

"What do you want?"

"It's about our weird situation, as a family." She said.

"Did Stephanie talked to you already?" he asked, fearing of what she will say.

"No. About what?" Vale asked, now curious.

"Um, nothing... Keep going."

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Alexander and I would be more than happy if you'll be part of our family. What do you say?" Valeria could see tears floating in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Milford asked the woman.

"I mean, it's obvious that you can't let go of Stephanie, and you're such a great friend of Alex, you even agreed to help us with the DNA test and everything. That means a lot. We want you too to be part of our family, to keep being Stephanie's uncle, and also, if you would like, of our future children who are yet to come." Valeria giggled.

Milford couldn't help, but he laughed too. He looked away from her for a minute, then back at her and said "I'd be honoured to."

"Awww, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she hugged him tight.

"I'm sure you won't regret it. But before I'm leaving, may I know what was that about Stephanie?" she asked.

"Um, well... She told me this morning she want to move in with you guys." He told her.

"Wow, really? But that will requires a lawyer first. If she wants to, first we need to transfer the guardian responsibility from you to us." Valeria said, a bit shocked.

"Yeah..." Milford mumbled as he saw Valeria leaving.

* * *

Valeria went back to the basketball court, seeing all the others are getting ready to go home.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Vale, you're not going to believe this! We were playing girls against boys, and we won like 3 times!" Stephanie said excitingly.

"Wow, that's great!" Valeria said.

"And later I played one-on-one game with Sportacus and he lost. Twice." Alison told proudly.

"Oh yeah!" Valeria and Alison high fived.

"Yeah, please don't remind me that." Sportacus commented.

"Oh, yes I will! For the rest of my life." Alison commented back.

* * *

At home, Valeria told her family the exciting news about Stephanie.

"What?!" Alexander exclaimed, "That's great!" he hugged his wife.

"But don't you need a lawyer, first? You know, for the guardian thing..." Alison asked.

"I know, that's why I'm going to do it on Monday morning." Valeria replied.

"I can't wait for it. This will be great." Alex added and kissed his wife on the cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M SO SO SORRY GUYS! But you'll have to blame my school, LOL. I was pretty busy in school and also had a writing block, but here it is!**

**In this opportunity I want to thank my reviewers so far: CrazyVideos50, FullMoonOcean, kidamerica123, pirate22 &amp; Sofia Arami.**

**Thank you all :D**

* * *

Chapter 11

A few days later, Stephanie Meanswell officially became Stephanie Chloe Scheving. Stephanie decided to keep her original name, Chloe, as her second name. She was in her room, packing all her things with the help of her friends. They began to talk about memories they have from this room.

"Hey, remember this one time when Stingy, you and I had a camp inside your room?" Ziggy asked.

"Yeah, I remember that..." Stephanie giggled, remembering.

"Yeah, and then Robbie got into the house dressed up as a dinosaur!" Stingy added and laughed. Everybody laughed too, then Trixie said "Y'know, I really can't believe you're leaving this place."

"Me neither." The pink girl sighed, "But I saw my room in Vale's house. It's bigger and Vale has already ordered the furniture. And we can make new memories there. It's not like I'm leaving the town." She smiled at her friends.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Trixie said and continue packing.

* * *

In Stephanie's new room, Valeria was doing last arrangements before the room furniture are coming tomorrow. She pasted a pink and white and light-pink strips wallpaper on two of the walls, and left the two other walls white and pasted to them hot pink wall-stickers in shapes of butterflies. Now she was hanging a light pink curtain on the windows, using a ladder to hang them. But that didn't make Alexander so happy that she was doing all these things by herself.

He came back after his morning work-out, and saw that Vale wasn't in the living room. It got him worried, so he went upstairs and called her, but she didn't hear him since the door was closed.

But then he heard sounds from Stephanie's room. He walked up to it and opened the door, surprising her. She almost fell from the ladder, but Alex caught her in time.

"And that's why I asked you not to do it."

He put her down, and then she said "And there's a reason why I did it while you were out. You can't keep me off my feet for a month, you know."

"But that's what we decided. It's for your own good and you know it." He took her hands in his, "We can't let ourselves lost a third child, and I don't want to take any risks now. Look, it's almost 3 weeks to go, and then everything will be alright. So now go back to bed and I'll hang these curtains."

"Ugh, fine." She growled and was about to leave the room not before her husband kissed her and stroke her cheek.

Valeria got pregnant again three days ago, and Alexander convinced her to stay in bed for the first month so she won't move and do something that might hurt the baby. They also decided to keep it in secret from their friends, and tell only Valeria's family.

After hanging the curtains, Alexander looked around at the room. In two days Stephanie will live in that room, and finally the family will officially reunite. Then he realised that in a few months they will do the same to their new baby. But he decided when the time to do it comes, he will do it by himself this time. He don't want Valeria to strain while she's pregnant.

* * *

Back at the mayor's house, Stephanie and her friends had pretty much the same thoughts.

"You know, come to think of that, you're having many big changes in the past month." Pixel said.

"Really?" Stephanie asked, trying to think about it.

"Yeah, you lost your parents, then you discovered that you're adopted, then you found out that Sportacus and his wife are your parents and you met your real grandparents, in two days you will move to their house, and soon you might be a big sister." He explained.

"Wow, you're right... But all these changes were for good, because now I know who I really am. And about the last thing? I'm really looking forward to it!" she smiled.

"Are you sure? I know they are all excited now, that you all are reunited, but don't you afraid that once the baby comes, they will have less attention and love to you?" Stingy asked.

"What? No! And do you know why? Because this baby will be my brother or my sister and I will love as much as my parents will and maybe even more. And it won't mean I will be less important to them, because a baby may need a lot of attention, but it doesn't mean they will forget about me. And also, it will be nice for a change to have a little brother or sister." Stephanie explained and her friends nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the evening, after dinner (which Vale ate alone in the bedroom), Alex sat alone in the living room and watched the TV for a few minutes (It doesn't sound Sportacus-ish, right?) when he heard Valeria leaving the bedroom. He got up from the couch a little angry and yelled to her "Vale, where do you think you're going?!"

"Ugh, can't a pregnant woman go to the bathroom?!" she yelled back.

"Sorry!" he yelled again, laughing a bit.

* * *

**That's all, folks! I hope you like it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it came out so adorable! ^_^**

**AND although I have to prepare for a test for Sunday, I will try to write tomorrow chapter 12, and maybe even more chapters to my other fanfics that I "neglected".**

**Don't forget to favourite, follow and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

** Hey, people! Chapter 12 is here :D I hope you'll like it. Oh, and - OMG, Ms. Boku reviewed me! You're like my godess of LazyTown fanfics XD Thank you, LOL.**

* * *

Chapter 12

In the next morning, Valeria woke up in bed and found out her husband was hugging her to tight in his sleep.

"Alex, honey..." she whispered to him.

"W-What?" he asked half-asleep.

"You know that now you're the one that hurts the baby..."

"What? How?"

"You're literally squeezing it right now!" she said placing her on his.

"Oh… Oh!" he took his arms back and laughed.

"What time is it, anyway?" he asked her.

"8:30am" Vale said looking the time in her iPhone.

"Great, so I'll make breakfast." Alex said getting up from the bed.

"About that... Do you mind to eat with me here? At least just this time? It's pretty boring to eat here alone."

"Alright." He smiled at her and help her up to the bathroom.

After the two had breakfast in their bed, Valeria told Alexander that the furniture for Stephanie's room are coming today. "So if you don't want me out of bed today, you'll have to be here around 3:30pm to help the movers."

"Don't worry, I'll be here. But you'll have to promise me that you won't move and inch from this room, except for the bathroom."

"Fine, I promise!" she growled.

"Great! So I'll get going, I'll meet you later." He kissed her on her forehead and took the food tray back to the kitchen.

* * *

Sportacus was running around LazyTown, when he saw Stephanie sitting on a bench, listening to music in her music player. He quietly sat next to her, surprising her.

"Oh, hi Alex!" The pink girl smiled at him and took off her earphones.

"Hey, Stephanie. What are you doing here by yourself?" he asked.

"Oh, just needed time to myself... I was thinking since yesterday about something Pixel came up with while we were packing my things."

"Oh, really? What is it?"

"About that my life changed really fast in the past month. I lost my family, but I found my real one. And now I'm moving in with you, and I'm pretty sure that soon Valeria will get pregnant again." She explained.

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, everything has changed for Valeria and me too. She moved into town, then we found you. We had a baby, and then we lost it, and now we are having one again." He hinted turning to her, smiling.

"Again? Do you mean..? _Gasp, _Valeria is pregnant again?" Stephanie asked excitedly and Sportacus nodded. She immediately hugged him and exclaimed "That's such wonderful news!"

"Yes, but you have to keep it down, we don't want anyone else to know about that." He giggled.

"But why? These are very good news." She asked.

"Yes, but we rather keep it to ourselves, just for the first month, we don't want anything bad to happen."

"Oh, sure." Stephanie said, then paused. Sportacus saw she was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" he smiled at her.

"About what you just told. I'm really looking forward to it." She smiled back.

"Really? That's so sweet of you." He sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"Well, we are family after all." She laughed and he laughed with her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Your room furniture are coming today, and since Vale is off of her feet for a while, I need to help. Would like to come with me and see your room being done?"

"Yes, I'd love to!"

Then they ran off to play with the other kids.

* * *

It was after lunch, and Alexander and Stephanie ate lunch together. Then he went upstairs to check if Valeria was done with hers. He noticed that most of her plate was full with food.

"Hey, why didn't eat? It's not healthy for you now that you're pregnant, you know."

"I wasn't that hungry..." she replied, looking away from him.

"Honey, is everything ok?"

She sighed and then said "It is maybe not healthy for me not to eat, but it is also not healthy to be depressed. And right now it is really depressing eating alone, so I'd prefer to not eat at all."

Alex could see the tears gathering in her eyes. It was pretty sad that she was eating there all by herself in the bedroom, as if she was sick or something.

"Well, I guess I can allow you to go downstairs to eat, but only that and bathroom!" he said.

His wife leaned forward and pulled him a little and then kissed him.

"Thank you! That means a lot to me, really." She said.

He saw a smile on her face, and that made him happy. He kissed her again and then took the tray back to the kitchen just in time when the doorbell rang. It was Stephanie's furniture. Alex opened the door for them, and they followed him and Stephanie upstairs to the room.

Within minutes, Stephanie had now her own room in the house, with a bed, a night stand, a closet and a desk. Vale couldn't help it and came from her room to see it herself.

"Yes! That looks exactly how I wanted!" she said standing at the door, satisfied.

"Well, it does look really great, I like it too! Thank you..." Stephanie said standing beside her.

"You're more than welcome, sweetie." Valeria said back, kissing her pink head as Stephanie hugged her in return.

Alexander couldn't resist and joined their hug, and said as he look at the room "And to think that tomorrow you'll be officially a part of the family."

"Yeah... I'm really waiting for it." Stephanie said and smiled.

* * *

**Aaaaand another chapter is done! I think I will take a tiny break from this one and try to continue my other LazyTown fanfic called "Oh, brother!" and another Winx Club fanfic called "New life, new romance", so please be patient with this one :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyyyyy! Sorry for not being here for a long time, but in case you don't know, I was continuing my story of "Oh, brother!".**

**But now I'm here with chapter 13! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Stephanie became officially a part of her real family, but it was less than two weeks for the summer vacation to end, and Milford decided to make his part in the deal between him and Valeria, He volunteered to buy Stephanie all the books and school supplies she needed while Sportacus was taking care of Valeria.

Valeria was very happy the summer vacation was about to end in two weeks – she will finally get out of her bed after being in it for the last month!

She wasn't very active like her husband was, but she just hated to be in bed more than 10 hours unless if she was sick. But on the other hand, she did became pretty tired during these two weeks, because of her pregnancy. It amazed her that she was very tired of just doing nothing.

Alexander was taking care of all this time. He felt a little guilty after the accident, he felt that maybe things were different if he was going with her. But Valeria always knew how to calm him down – all she had to do was smile at him, tell him that everything is ok now, and to remind him that they still going to have a baby.

Valeria used to be very independent since she lived many years apart from Alexander, and it was weird for her to not do anything, but she liked it very much.

Stephanie was really happy in her new, bigger room. Her friends came frequently, and Ziggy and Trixie even came once to sleep over.

* * *

One morning, the kids were playing board games in their club house, when they began to talk about the new school year that is coming very soon.

"I can't believe we're going to be 5th graders in two weeks. That's gonna be awesome." Stephanie got excited.

"Yeah, but you have to be prepared, everyone will sure talk about you on the first day!" Pixel commented.

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

"Well, the whole town knows about it! It's literally the most interesting thing that happened this summer! Be prepared to a lot of questions…" he explained.

"Yeah! We were with you the whole summer and I still have questions!" Trixie added.

"Oh, really? Like what?" Stephanie asked as she got mad.

"Like how you moved in with them so fast? I mean, sure, biologically they are your parents, and we all knew that you have this special, unexplainable connection to Sportacus since he came to this town. But what about her? Why did you trust her so easily?" Trixie asked.

"Trixie, if she wasn't my real mother I wouldn't get attached to her as fast as I did with Ale-Sportacus, right? Now, if we can change this subject that'd be great." Stephanie replied, annoyed and trying to hold her tears.

"Right... But still, I don't –" Trixie began to say when Stephanie interrupted.

"But what?! Valeria came just in time to this town, exactly when I lost the people who I thought were my real parents. It's like destiny or something, I don't know. But I do know that both Valeria and Sportacus loves more than Lilian and Gary! Both of them were busy at their work and I barely saw them every day, when on the other hand, I have Valeria and Sportacus who are going to make me a big sister!" She screamed at her friends cried. They were all silent.

"You know what, just forget it..." She stood up and left the club house.

* * *

She walked silently and sobbed, when she passed next to the park, where Sportacus was playing by himself.

He noticed her, stopped what he was doing and ran to her way.

Putting his hand on her shoulder, he asked "Sweety, is everything alright?"

Stephanie wanted to lie and say that she was fine, but she knew she can't fool him.

"No..." she replied eventually.

Sportacus walked her to a bench nearby and sat next to her.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing, it's just... Trixie annoyed me..." she told him.

"What did she do?"

"Well, we were playing games in the club when we began to talk about the new school year. Then Pixel said I should be prepared because of everything that happened to me this summer, that everyone will ask me questions. And Trixie decided she had some questions for me, and, well..." she explained to him.

"What? Did she say something mean to you?"

"No, she just... She doesn't seem like Valeria that much, she doesn't understand why I moved with you so fast, and it got me really mad..."

Alexander laughed a bit and pulled her in his arms.

"Look, you don't have to worry about her at all! She just needs to let our situation to sink in. She will eventually understand. Do you want me to talk to her?" he asked with a small smile.

"No, you'll just make it worse." She said and rest her head on his chest, and he hugged her tighter for a few more minutes.

She liked the feeling of this hug. She didn't remember her adoptive father, Gary, hugging her like that. She could feel his love. She thought all that and smiled to herself. She wanted this hug to last forever.

When they both let go, they want to play in the park together, having a father-daughter time.

* * *

In the afternoon, Alexander and Stephanie came back to the park after lunch, and they saw the children's group playing there.

Stephanie and Trixie noticed each other, and just stared at each other for a long time. That was until Trixie took a step towards Stephanie and said "I'm sorry."

"What?" asked her confused Stephanie.

"I'm sorry, Pinky, for today morning. You're my best friend, and if you're happy, I'm happy." Trixie said with a smile and went to hug her best friend.

"Aw, thank you, Trixie! That means a lot to me." Stephanie told her happily.

As they all took off to the playground in the park, Alexander grabbed Stephanie's arm and knelt down to her and whispered "I told you so." triumphantly. She just laugh and went after her friends.

* * *

It was around 6:30pm when Alexander and Stephanie got home from a day full of fun.

"Why, hello there! Long-time no see." Valeria said sarcastically as she went downstairs to greet them. The other two just laughed.

"So, what were you guys doing today?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Just playing, you know. The usual." Alexander told her.

"And what did you do today, anyway?" he asked.

"Just nothing, you know. The usual." She imitated his tone. He was trying not to laugh.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But come on! It's just 10 more days, you can handle it." He told her.

"I'm not sure anymore. I'm going crazy from just go out of my room for dinner." She crossed her arms.

"Um, I think I'll go take a shower..." Stephanie interrupted.

"Oh, ok, sure." Valeria nodded as the pink girl took off upstairs.

"You're after her, mister! You two are way to stink."

"I know. We were just playing a lot. Just me and her. It was great." He smiled, looking at the stairs, where Stephanie just was a minute ago.

"Yeah, I can imagine..." Vale added.

Then she pulled off his cap, kissed him on his cheek and hugged him.

Hugged her back and asked "What is that for?"

"For everything."

In the meantime, Stephanie was out of the shower, dressed in her pyjama and came downstairs, noticing the couple like that. She thought it was cute, but she still interrupted them.

"Um, the shower is free, you want." She said and the couple laughed a bit when they separated.

Alex went upstairs, leaving the mother and daughter alone. The two sat down to the table, and began talking.

"Alex told me that you two were playing a lot today, together. But come to think of it, you said in the morning that you're going to play with your friends in the club house. What happened to that?" Valeria asked curiously.

"Nothing. I left in the middle. Pixel said that everyone in school will bug me with question about... us, and then Trixie asked why I trusted you so fast and... It got me mad, because I didn't want her to say bad things about you, so I just got up and left. But I'm ok now, since she apologised later." Stephanie told her.

"Steph, that's really sweet of you. But even if she was saying something mean about me, I wouldn't care, because I know that not everyone in this place will like me and they don't have to, and because I also know that I have people who do like me. Do you understand?" Vale explained to her.

"Yes. Thank you." Stephanie stood up and went to hug her tight, and Valeria kissed her on the cheek.

In that time, Alexander came back from the shower, and it was his turn to interrupt.

"So, who is hungry for dinner?" he asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"We are! But it better be good, because the baby is super-hungry right now." Valeria replied and the three of them laughed.

* * *

**Gosh, I feel so sorry for Vale XD I mean, I'm not an active-type person like her (in fact, I'm a total opposite), but still, I know how she feels XD**

**Now, I know I said I'll be writing chapter 6 to "Oh, brother!", but now I'm into this story again, so I think I'll write chapter 14 now. I can't resist it! Help!**

**Anyway, don't forget to favourite, follow &amp; review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was the last day of summer, and also the last day of vacation before the new school year starts. Both Stephanie and Valeria were excited for it. Alexander let Valeria to leave her bed one day earlier, and that made her really happy. But Alex still didn't think it was a great idea since she was having morning sickness.

At the same morning, she woke both Alex and Stephanie at 6:30am when she threw up in the toilet. It seems to be her worst morning sickness ever of the past month.

They both went out of their rooms, and Alexander went to the bathroom to check on her. He opened the door and saw her standing above the sink and washing her face.

"Honey, are you sure you'll be ok today?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Let's just go back to sleep, ok?" she replied and pushed him out of the bathroom. She noticed that Stephanie was still looking at her a little worried.

She turned to her and told her that she was fine and that she can go back to sleep.

* * *

They all woke up again around 8:45am. They were all brushing their teeth and got dressed, then went down to have breakfast together.

Alex was making breakfast in the kitchen while the girls were sitting at the table and waiting.

"So are you guys planning on doing something special today?" Valeria asked them.

"No, not really. Why are you asking?" Alexander said when he served them the plates.

"Because I can finally get out of the house! So I thought that maybe we will hang out together outside today." She said.

"That sound great to me. Do you have any ideas of what to do?" Stephanie asked.

"Not really. Just you guys being with is ok." Vale said and smiled.

* * *

After Valeria finished her breakfast, since she asked for a sandwich since she was now eating for two, the family went out of the house to the fresh air.

"Ahh! Finally, fresh air! Ah, I missed it so much!" Valeria laughed as she went out the door. Alex and Stephanie just looked at her and laughed a little. "What? Ok, let's see you two staying for 4 weeks in bed without doing anything!"

They all walked slowly around the town, talking and laughing, until they made it to the soccer court where were Stephanie's friends.

"Oh, hey Stephanie! Hey Sportacus!" Ziggy greeted them.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them back.

"Hey, do you want to play with us? We were about to start a new game." Pixel told them.

Both Sportacus and Stephanie looked at Valeria to hear what she has to say about that. And that made her a little nervous.

"What? You can go and play, I'll be fine." She said, but Stephanie could see the disappointment on her face.

"Actually, I think I'll pass, guys. I want to hang out with Valeria today." Stephanie told her friends and grabbed Valeria's hand and took her far away from the court, leaving Sportacus to play with them.

* * *

"That was really nice of you." Valeria told Stephanie as they walked around the town.

"That's nothing, really. I just wanted to hang out with you a little." The little girl said. She felt it was really nice to be around Valeria. She had a calming presence, unlike Lilian, her adoptive mother who was always around work.

The two kept walking and talking until Valeria got a little tired so they went and sat down on bench not so far from the town's hall.

"You know, we didn't have a chance to talk about it, but I would like to know how you feel about the baby that is on the way." Valeria asked, smiling her usual warm smile.

"To be honest, I'm really expecting it!" Stephanie said enthusiastically.

"Aw, Stephanie, that's so great! I'm so glad you do." Valeria told her daughter.

"Are you kidding? I'm planning to be the best sister for this baby." Stephanie laughed a bit, and then pulled herself closer to Valeria and leaned over her stomach.

"Hey there, baby." She said to it, and Valeria laughed a little. "You may not hear me, but I'm your sister. And I'm gonna love you a lot." She kept saying and then kissed it. The two laughed at what she was doing and Vale pulled her closer to her into a hug and kissed her head.

"I'm pretty sure this baby will love you a lot, too." Vale told her.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon they spent together on the sofa, in front of the TV. They talked a lot about the baby (and Stephanie to the baby) until Alexander came home around 7:00pm.

"Hey girls!" He greeted them as he came in.

"Hey, honey." Valeria greeted him back. He pulled his cap and joined them in the living room.

"What were you doing for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"Well, mostly talking about the baby, and... Stephanie also talked to it." Valeria told him and giggled.

"Really? You talked to the baby?"

"Yes. It was pretty funny." Said Stephanie.

"What about you?" she asked Alexander.

"Well, the kids pretty much beat me in the soccer game." He confessed.

"What? Really?" Valeria said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but it's ok, my mind was somewhere else." He told them.

"Really? What were you thinking?" asked Stephanie.

"About us. That... Now we're all together and about to have another child. It didn't sink well in my mind yet." He laughed.

"Alex, that's so sweet. But now go into the shower, right now!" she commended and they all laughed.

* * *

After dinner, around 8:15pm, they were getting ready to bed. Valeria helped Stephanie to get everything ready for the first day of school tomorrow. Valeria left Stephanie's clothes for tomorrow on her chair in her room and helped her set her school bag with everything she needed. When they were done, they sat on Stephanie's bed.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" asked her Valeria.

"I guess. Although I'm pretty scared of what Pixel said to me two weeks ago, that I will be questioned all the time about us." Stephanie replied.

"Look, if you will be questioned, just ignore those people. It's your private life and it's your right not to answer." Vale told her.

"You're right. Thanks, Vale!" she hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, then Valeria went to her own room and they both went to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 14 is done! While I inserted those horizontal lines, I remembered that I wanted to make Stephanie and Valeria's conversation longer, and that Stephanie will ask her how she was while she had her, but I forgot. Anyway, I should remember that, because I still want them to have this conversation, I had some great ideas for it! But tomorrow I promise to write chapter 6 to "Oh, brother!".**

**PS, you can also find this fanfic and "Oh, brother!" fanfic on DeviantArt! Just search "LazyTown" or go to my profile (Hazmanot-Azarim) and you'll find it! Kisses :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning was the first day of school. Stephanie woke up just on time and full of energy and ready to start the day.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she went downstairs with her school bag and saw Alexander making breakfast. Then she realised something – she got used to see him in his normal outfit at home, it didn't feel weird for anymore.

She just smiled, sat at the table and put her bag beside her.

"Oh, hey, good morning, Steph!" he greeted her with his usual big smile.

"Good morning. What are you making?" she asked him.

"Omelettes and salad."

"Mmm, sounds great!" she said as he served the plates and pour orange juice to both of them. She noticed that there were just two plates.

"Wait, Vale isn't joining us?" she asked and sounded a little worried.

"No, she's still asleep. But I'm going to make her a big breakfast later." He smiled.

"Her and the baby." Stephanie corrected and laughed.

"Why do you think I said "big"?" he laughed too.

They ate together and laughed, and it was time for Stephanie to go to school.

"Bye, have fun!"

"I will. Bye!"

* * *

When Stephanie arrived to her class, just 5 minutes before the bell rang, she met her friends who were already there.

"Pinky, over here! I saved you a seat." Trixie called her. Stephanie just smiled at went to sit next to her best friend.

The gang began to chat until the bell rang and their teacher came into the classroom.

"Good morning class. I'm Mrs. Charles and I will be your teacher for this year." Mrs. Charles greeted her class nicely.

"Good morning, Mrs. Charles." The children said in unison.

"Alright, then. Now, I will read your names to check that everyone is here, so you may talk but silently so you can hear your name being called."

And so they did, they talked as quiet as they could, until the teacher made it to the letter S.

"Stephanie Scheving?"

"Here." Stephanie said and continued talking. Her friends and her got used to that name, but the other children didn't yet.

Everybody looked at her and began to ask her uncomfortable questions. Pixel was right.

"Everybody, silence! It's Stephanie's private issue, and if she doesn't want to answer your question she doesn't have to." The teacher told her class and continued reading the names.

* * *

It was the end of the first school day, and Stephanie was glad it was over. Since the first break, everyone were bugging her with questions about her new family! She hated it. Fortunately, she had her friends to defend and help her out.

Alexander was running around the town at the time, when he heard the school's bell ringing. He went to meet Stephanie and walk home with her, and he did met her – but he met an angry and upset Stephanie.

"Hey, Steph! How was the first day of the fifth grade?" he smiled at her.

"It was ok." She replied dryly.

"Is everything ok? What happened?" he asked but all he got is silence.

They arrived home and Stephanie just went angrily to her room upstairs and closed the door.

"Is everything ok with her?" Valeria asked from the kitchen.

Alexander came from behind and hugged her.

"She won't tell me." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Ok, you know what? I'll go to talk to her. Just watch the spaghetti." She told him, released herself from his hug and went to her daughter upstairs. She slowly opened her door and saw that Stephanie was lying on her bed, facing to the pillow. But she wasn't crying as she expected she would be.

"Stephanie, mi amor, are you alright?" Valeria asked gently, sitting next to her.

"Yes." She barely heard from her.

"Can't you tell me what's wrong? I am your mother, after all."

Those words made Stephanie to roll over on her back and sit.

"That's the problem! Everybody annoyed me with questions about... us. Pixel was right back then." Stephanie began to cry.

"Sweety, you don't need to pay attention to those question! It's your private life and they don't have the right to mind in it. Did they say anything offensive or insulted you?" Vale asked worried.

"Well... There are these few kids... When I moved with uncle Milford, they made a joke out of it and said that I'm having favouritism because I'm the mayor's niece, and now they're at it again, except now it's because I'm Sportacus's daughter!" she explained and Valeria pulled her into a big motherly hug and rubbed her back.

"So what if they're saying that? As long as everybody else knows it isn't true, you shouldn't mind. Now, let's go have lunch, the baby is getting pretty hungry." Vale told her and laughed.

Stephanie laughed a little and then said "I'll be down in a few minutes." And hugged her.

Valeria left and went downstairs, and she saw that Alex had already served the plates to the table.

"Well, did she tell you what was going on?" he asked.

"Yes," she walked to him and leaned on the table "she said that everyone in school were asking her questions all day long about us and that Pixel was right. Anyway, she'll be down in a few minutes."

"Ok. And how are you feeling? Were you all right during the day?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I guess. Nothing out of order." She smiled.

"And how about this little guy, huh?" he bent down and began to kiss her stomach, and she began to laugh until Stephanie interrupted.

"Ehem… Should I come later?" she asked, making them feel uncomfortable. Alex stood up and Vale looked away, not wanting them to see her smiling.

"Uh, no, no. Everything is fine. Uh, lunch is ready!" he announced as he tried to switch the subject. Stephanie just shook her head and laughed.

* * *

Later that day, Stephanie decided to stay at home with her mother instead of going outside with her father and playing outside with her friends.

Alexander came home around 7:30pm to see Stephanie sleeping on Valeria's laps in the living room.

"Hey," he whispered and came closer, "how were you two doing?"

"Pretty great." She whispered back, "We were talking all day and watched some TV, then she went to shower around 6:00pm, then we ate dinner together, and then she was talking again to the baby until she fell asleep." She told her husband. He smiled.

"You know, I think it's just a matter of time until she calls us 'mom' and 'dad'."

"I hope so."

"Well, I think it's time that both of you will go to bed." He said and picked sleeping Stephanie up in bridal-style to her bedroom as Valeria followed him and fell asleep almost immediately.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was 4am in LazyTown, and everyone were sleeping peacefully – well, except for Valeria.

She had a nightmare full of flashbacks of Stephanie's birth day. From the moment they arrived to the hospital until the moment they were told that their baby was kidnapped.

She was tossing and turning in her sleep, mumbled from time to time until she woke up crying and screaming "NO!".

She was sitting still, all crying and sweating, and Alexander woke up too.

"Honey, what happened? Is everything all right?" he asked worried. Then Valeria lowered her head, placed her hands on her stomach and began to cry again. He then understood what happened. She had that nightmare for the first 2 and half years. He pulled her into his chest and hugged her tight and stroke her hair. "Shh, everything is ok. It won't happen again, I promise you that."

Stephanie opened their bedroom door with a worried look on her face.

"Is everything ok? I heard a scream from here..." she asked.

"Yes, everything is ok here. She'll be fine. You can go back to sleep." He replied with weak smile.

"Ok..." she said and was about to leave and close the door but she regretted and came back into the room and joined to their hug.

Valeria didn't care, but Alex was a bit surprised. He smiled again wrapped one of his arms around her. And they were hugging like that until they all fell asleep together, in the same bed.

* * *

Alexander woke his wife up around 8:30am, but she was turning to the other side. He just laughed a little and tried again.

"Come on, sweetie, it's time to wake up."

"Ugh, I don't want to..."

"But you have to, it's your first ultrasound today!" he said cheerily.

Valeria opened her eyes and sat on the bed.

"Oh my god, it's today, you're right. It's amazing that two months had already passed." She thought out loud.

"I know, we're finally going to see it." He smiled and sat next to her.

"You know it will be quite hard because now it's this little." She signified with her fingers.

"So? It's still count." He said and kissed her stomach.

"Now come on, let's get you dressed and ready, we will be leaving in an hour." He told her.

* * *

It was 9:55am when they were waiting for their turn at the doctor. They were sitting outside the room, and Alex noticed that Vale was shaking her leg. He guessed she was nervous.

"Hey, it'll be ok." He tried to calm her down.

"I know, it's just..." she began to say but stopped herself when she felt the tears coming up.

"I know it feels hard for you, but trust me when I say that nothing will go wrong." He told her, grabbed her face and kissed her.

"Alright. I trust you." She said with a weak smile.

* * *

Five minutes later, they were called into the room.

Valeria lied on the bed, holding her husband's hand all the time.

The doctor put the cold gel on her stomach and that made her shiver a little bit.

"Is it really that cold?" He whispered to her.

"It's freezing!" she whispered back in a laugh.

The doctor put the wand on her stomach, and moved it until he got a clear image of the fetus.

"Here it is, you see?" the doctor pointed at the screen.

"Yeah…" Alex responded quietly. He was pretty amazed.

Valeria had the same reaction. She couldn't stop looking at the screen and smile.

"I can say it is a 9 weeks pregnancy. And it seems the due is approximately April 14th." The doctor continued.

"Looks like you're going to have an early birthday present." Alex added and she giggled.

"Oh, you were born in April?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, April 21st." Valeria said.

The doctor smiled and continued his job.

"Well, you can be relaxed, because so far everything looks great with your baby, nothing seems wrong." He said and put the wand back in its place.

"I'll see you again in 7 weeks." He handed Valeria some paper towels so she could wipe the gel from her stomach.

"That'd be great. Thank you doctor." She said and the couple went out.

* * *

On their way back to LazyTown, Valeria couldn't stop looking at the copies from the ultra sound. She had that stupid-cute smile on her face. Alexander wanted to look too, but she always pushed his head away.

"No no no, sir! Keep your eyes on the road!" she exclaimed.

They laughed when suddenly Valeria's phone rang. She picked it up and saw her brother's name on the screen.

"Hey, bro."

"Hey, little sister! How are you feeling?" he asked from the other side.

"Feeling great, actually. How about you?"

"Pretty good, I guess. You know, I've been thinking that... I'm the only one who haven't met Stephanie, you know, face to face..." he told his sister.

"I know, but we need to get her ready for this... We all still taking everything in. We'll talk to her today after she'll come back from school. I'll tell her more about you guys. Maybe you should also talk to Sean, try to explain him the situation." She explained to him.

"Yeah, you're probably right... Mandy and I will talk to him, and then we will set up a day when we can come and… _sigh _finally meet her."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you." Vale said with a smile.

"Yeah. Oh, by the way, I wanted to ask, how is she with this all new baby thing? And more than that, how are you feeling about it? Excited?"

"More than excited, if there's a thing like that! We're just going home from the hospital, I had my first ultrasound today." She told her brother and noticed that Alexander was smiling to himself when she mentioned it.

"Aww, that's so great! I'd love to see the copies when I'll meet you."

"Don't worry, I'll show you. I'll talk to you later, ok? We just arrived home." She said.

"Oh, yeah, sure, we'll talk later, bye!"

She hung up and got out of the car.

"Wow, he's eager to meet her." Alex commented.

"Well, you can't blame him."

* * *

At home, all that Alexander and Valeria were doing was looking at the copies from the ultrasound, and from time to time Alex went to the kitchen and brought Valeria things she wanted because he didn't want her to move so much.

They were sitting on the sofa, he hugged her with one arm and rubbed her stomach with the other. She was holding the copies.

"I know it's not so clear yet, but it's still beautiful." Alex said.

"I know, it's kinda weird... What do you think it will be?" she asked him.

"You know, I don't really think I wanna know... But I have a feeling it's a girl." He smiled at the picture.

"Why you don't wanna know?" she frowned a little.

"I guess I'm afraid just like you that something will be messed up. All I care is that it'll be healthy, happy and most of all – that it'll stay with us." He explained.

"Yeah, I get you... I love you." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He kissed her head.

Then Stephanie interrupted when she closed the front door behind her.

"Hey!" she greeted them.

"Oh, hey, why are you home so early?" Vale asked her.

"Our Math teacher is sick, and we were supposed to have 2 lessons with him, so in the first lesson we had a substitute teacher and we basically did nothing, but then the principal decided to release us after it, since there was no use for us to stay and do nothing." Stephanie explained and put her school bag down on the floor.

"Oh, that's nice. Um, we got the copies of the ultrasound if you want to see." Valeria told her.

"Oh, yeah! Sure I do!" she walked to the sofa and Valeria handed her one of the pictures.

"You see this little thing here?" she circled it with her finger and Stephanie nodded, "That's how the fetus looks like right now."

"Wow... It's so tiny!" the pink girl laughed.

* * *

After lunch, Alex went patrolling in LazyTown as Sportacus, leaving the girls on their own in the house.

"Hey, do you have homework for tomorrow?" Valeria asked.

"Yeah, in English and Science." Stephanie replied.

"Ok, so you'll do them later, because I need to talk to you."

"Um, ok. About what?" Stephanie sat next to her on the sofa.

"Well, um, about my brother Daniel, your uncle. He wants to meet you." Valeria said.

"Oh... And?"

"Well, I wanted to prepare you first, to tell you more about him and his family, Mandy and Sean. Now where do I begin?" she sighed and thought.

"Well, um, he is three years older than me, he is over protective when it comes to me. He's married to Mandy, my best friend from junior high and they have a cute 4 years old son named Sean. And... He worried to me like crazy when he heard what happened to us." Valeria stroke her daughter's hair and held her tears back.

"...Even when he got married, he didn't stop help me looking for you. You'll make him very happy when you two meet." She smiled when a couple of tears went down her cheeks.

"Then why won't we invite them for my birthday? It's in two weeks anyway." Stephanie smiled back.

"Yeah, that'd be a great idea." Valeria said and before she knew it, Stephanie was hugging her tight.

Valeria wasn't sure what to do, but then she just hugged her back and let out another few tears and smiled.

* * *

**Author's note: April 21st is actually my birthday, so I thought it would be cool to write it as Vale's birthday. By the way, this year I'll be 17, so don't you forget it! OK, just kidding, you don't really have to, but it would be nice.  
Oh, and Merry Christmas to all of my Christians readers! I celebrated Hannukah last week :) Had lots of Sufganiot (jelly donuts)!  
But I'm looking forward for Passover - 2.5 weeks of vacation!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was the night of October 11th, few hours before Stephanie's tenth birthday. Stephanie was very excited that she couldn't sleep! So instead of trying to force herself to sleep, she decided to talk to her parents.

In their own bedroom, the couple was watching something on the TV, and Alex rested his head on Valeria's stomach while she was stroking his head. That was until Stephanie opened their door.

"Hey, can I join you for a while?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure. But aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Valeria asked as Alex sat up to make a room for Stephanie between them.

"I can't! I'm too excited about tomorrow! Especially because it's going to be very different this time..." she told them.

"I know, it's exciting us too." Alexander said to her with a smile.

"You know, I actually remember the day I told you I was having her." Vale looked at Alex.

"Really?" Stephanie asked with excitement.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was February 9__th__, exactly 5 days before Alexander and Valeria's wedding. He was 21 and she was 19.5._

_Alexander, who had Sportacus identity since he graduated high school, was supposed to come home today, back to their home in Miami, after being away on a mission for two weeks far away from his fiancé._

_Before he was gone, Valeria randomly got sick. Alexander thought that maybe she got a dangerous virus or something, but only after he went on this mission, Alison, Vale's mother, insisted that she'll do a pregnancy test._

_When she saw it was positive, she burst into tears of happiness. The good news were told only to her father Jorge, her brother Daniel and her best friend Mandy, who started dating Daniel at the time._

_When Alex/Sportacus arrived home, the family welcomed him with a small feast, just the 6 of them._

_In the middle of the evening, Valeria asked him if she could talk to him alone. He followed her to their bedroom and closed the door behind him._

"_What do you want to talk about?" he asked._

"_Well…" she started, "do you remember when before you left we thought that maybe I was very sick?"_

"_Yeah... What about it?" he asked worried._

"_Well, my mom and I discovered what it really is." She told him._

"_So, are you really sick?" he asked hysterically and put his hand on her forehead, to check if she has fever._

"_Um, no, actually..." she moved his hand from her forehead to her stomach._

_Alexander tried to understand what she wanted to say by that, but then he realised where his hand was. She wasn't sick – she was pregnant!_

_His eyes got wide and he covered his mouth with both hands. It suddenly made sense to him, but he still wanted to make sure._

"_You... It's for real? You really are pregnant?" he asked and laughed nervously._

"_Yes!"_

"_Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness! I love you so much!" he passionately kissed her, looked down at her stomach, back at her and she kissed him again._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Awww, that was a really cute story!" Stephanie said.

"Yes. I even mentioned it in my vows at our wedding." Alexander laughed a bit.

"Yeah, and if you think that was cute, you should've seen him for the rest of the other 8 months." Valeria laughed too.

"Oh, god, you're not gonna tell her other things, don't you?" he begged.

"Oh, yes, I am." She answered as Stephanie looked at them back and forth.

* * *

_Flashback_

_When Valeria was four months pregnant, the doctor told her that their baby should be start kicking around the fifth or sixth month. But Alex really wanted it to happen now._

_From time to time, when they were together in their bed, he would put his hand on her belly and shake it. "Come on. Come on, kick."_

"_You're really bored, don't you?" his wife asked._

"_No, I just want it to kick already! I don't wanna miss it when it happens." He explained._

"_Trust me, you won't."_

_When Valeria got into her fifth month, it finally happened._

_Alexander was preparing for dinner, and Valeria argued with him that she wanted to help._

"_But why not?" she cried._

"_Because you should be less activate now that you're having a baby." He answered._

"_I know, but I-" she started to say and then stopped and looked at her belly._

"_But what?" he turned around to her and saw that something wasn't ordinary with her._

"_Al-Alex?"_

"_What? Are you ok?!"_

"_The baby is kicking." She said putting both of her hands on her belly._

_He came closer and reached to her belly._

"_Oh my god. It's happening. It's really kicking." He barely said, and Valeria just nodded._

"_How does it feel?" he asked._

"_Wonderful." She smiled at him through tears of joy._

_Then he bent down to the level of her belly and began to kiss it._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Oh, and there's the ultrasound story. So, there was the ultra sound when we were supposed to find out if you were a boy or a girl. He and my parents hoped for a boy, but both my brother and I hoped it would be a girl. Jorge and Daniel even made a bet on it, and we all know who won the money." Vale told her as Alex shook his head.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The critical day has come – today they will find out if they were having a boy or girl._

_Valeria was already 20 years old and she was in her sixth month of pregnancy, which was July. She was sitting in the waiting room with her husband next to her and rubbed her belly, when out of nowhere the baby began to kick._

"_Oh, hey there." She laughed._

_Alexander noticed that and put his hand on her belly, and she moved it to another spot so he could feel it better._

_When they were in the doctor's room, they both were really nervous._

"_Everything seems perfectly fine with your baby, no need to be worried. Now, would you like to know the sex of it?" the doctor asked._

"_Yes, we would." Vale answered._

"_Well, then, it's a girl. Congratulations." The doctor told them._

"_Oh my... We'll be having a daughter." Alexander smiled._

_When they left, Valeria asked her husband "Now, who will tell my father that he owns 75$ to Daniel?"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Well, I think I'm really going to like him." Stephanie laughed.

"Oh, you will. He used the money to buy a huge teddybear for you before you were born." Alex told his daughter.

"That became mine after the past events... But it was nice to cuddle it though, while you were gone." Valeria added.

"Gosh, I'm getting really tired. Maybe we should all go to sleep now." Valeria yawned.

"Wait, I wanna know what happened on the day that I was born." Stephanie said.

"Ok, you're going to bed – right now." Alex told her and picked her up and walked with her back to her room.

When he put her in her bed, he told her "Now it's definitely the time to talk about it. We are not ready to tell you the full story yet. Ok?"

She nodded.

"Good. Good night, sweetie."

When he came back to the bedroom, he noticed that his wife was crying. She looked up at him.

"I really don't want it to happen to us again!"

* * *

**Author's note: In case that you're wondering why they got married when they were pretty young, I'll make long story short - They know each other since they were children, and she became his high school sweetheart.**

**Up next: Stephanie meets her real uncle in her birthday party.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Everyone were having a great time at Stephanie's birthday party at the park. Stephanie invited all of her friends and they were playing games and had fun. The adults were nearby, having a conversation. In fact, Milford and Valeria had a good talk that wasn't about Stephanie for a change. At least until a car pulled off not far away from them, and another two adults and a little child got out of it.

"Do you know who are they?" Milford asked them.

"That's, um... That's my brother." Valeria answered with a little embarrassment.

"Oh..."

"Aunt Valeria!" the little boy screamed as he ran to their way. Valeria left the group and bent down opening her arms wide to catch him.

"Hey, Sean! I've missed you!" she told her nephew and kissed his cheek.

"Um, maybe you shouldn't-" Alex tried to tell her, but she stopped him.

"C'mon, he's not that heavy, I'm allowed."

"Hey, Alex, how are you?" Daniel hugged his brother in law.

"Great, and you?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Same here." He answered and then he noticed the mayor and Bessie.

"Oh, and you must be the mayor. I've heard a lot about you." Daniel offered his hand and the mayor took it.

"Well, only good I hope!" the mayor said.

"Of course."

With Sean still in her arms, Mandy walked up to her.

"Are you sure it was a good for us to come?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yes, although now I do regret it a little."

Mandy noticed how her sons hugs his aunt tight and she remembered that Valeria was going to have another baby soon.

"Do you realise that in a few months you'll have something like him?" she smiled.

"No, I actually don't... It's gonna be amazing." Vale told her friend.

"What gonna be amazing?" Sean lifted his head.

"I'm going to have a baby soon. You'll going to have another cousin." Vale told him with a smile.

"Really?" his eyes lit up.

"Yeah, but right now it's in my tummy." She laughed.

"Speaking of cousins..." they heard Daniel coming forward to them, "Where is my niece?" he smiled.

"You can't miss her, she's right there." Valeria pointed at the children in the park.

"Oh, you mean the pink blur?" he asked cynically.

"Yup, you can't miss it."

* * *

At the same time, at the park, Stephanie was having fun with her friends when she noticed Valeria talking to another two people and she was holding a little child.

"Why, I didn't know that your mother already gave birth!" Trixie laughed.

"No, that's Sean, my cousin. I saw some pictures of him, but he looks so much cuter in real life!" she told her friend.

"Your cousin? So that means these two other people are your aunt and uncle." Pixel added.

"Yeah, Mandy and Daniel..." Stephanie said.

"Do you want to go and meet them?" Pixel asked.

"No, no, I'd better wait after the party." She told him and they went back to play.

* * *

Around 5:30pm, all of Stephanie's friends went back home except for Trixie. The two were still talking at the park. The mayor and Bessie left to their homes, especially because the mayor didn't want to see the meeting of Stephanie and Daniel.

"Oh, Pinky, that was a great day, but I think I should go home too or my parents will be worried." Trixie said and stood up.

"You're probably right." Stephanie stood up too and gave her friend a hug.

"Bye!" she said as she saw Trixie going to her way. Then she turned to the other way and saw Alex and Valeria talking to Daniel and Mandy. She took a deep breath and thought _'It's now or never'._

She slowly walked towards them and stood next him. They all looked down at her.

"Oh, Daniel, I think you never made an appropriate introduction – Daniel, Stephanie." Valeria tried to break the awkwardness.

"Hi, Stephanie. Nice to meet you." He knelt down to her. He had the biggest smile ever. Stephanie was speechless because she was so happy, so she just laughed at the joke.

"Gosh, you became so beautiful…" he said stroking her face. He suddenly, but gently, pulled her into a big hug and she hugged him back.

"Welcome back..." he whispered so quietly through his tears that even Stephanie didn't hear.

* * *

At the Schevings home, the six of them just enjoyed of being together. Sean was still excited about finally having a cousin, that Stephanie finally gave in and went with him upstairs to play in her room.

"She's gonna be a great big sister when the day comes." Mandy said.

"Speaking of that, I think you promised me something two weeks ago." Daniel told his sister, Mandy and Alexander looked at them very confused.

"Oh, yeah!" Valeria remembered and went to the kitchen island, opened one of the drawers and walked back to the living room with a white envelope.

"Here you go." She handed it to him.

He opened it and Mandy moved closer to him.

"What is it?"

"Vale's first ultrasound." He replied looking at the copies.

"_Gasp_, oh my god!" Mandy covered her mouth.

"Aw, I can't wait for it to be here! Ah, these are such great news for us." Mandy held Vale's hands.

"I know, for us too." She told her sister in law.

"You know, I remember the day you told Alex that you were pregnant as if it was yesterday." Daniel added.

"Yeah, so do us..." Alexander commented.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was now November, and Valeria got into her second trimester of pregnancy. In fact, her belly was starting to show up, but she only noticed it after she washed her face in the morning.

"Oh, hi there!" she laughed. Then she lifted up her pyjama top, turned to the side and looked at herself and her belly in the mirror.

"Why, you're growing very fast, aren't you?" She smiled and rubbed her belly.

"Well, if I want your daddy and your sister see before I go, I should get dressed right now!" she told it.

She went to her room and got dressed, then went downstairs to say goodbye to Alex and Stephanie.

"Hey, good morning!" she greeted her family as she took her purse from the bags hanger next to the door.

"Hey, look at you, you're growing!" Alex exclaimed as he noticed her belly.

"Yes, I am." She came and kissed him.

"Where are you going?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm going to have breakfast with Mandy." Valeria answered.

"Oh, don't forget that you're having another ultrasound today, at 2:00pm." Alexander reminded her before she almost went out.

"I know, I'll be back before that and if not I'll drive straight to the doctor." Vale told him.

"Good. Now, before you go... Please be careful." He said.

"Alex, enough! What are the chances that it will happen again?"

"You're right, it's just... You know what, just call me when you get there."

"Alright." She smiled.

"Now go, don't make her wait!"

"Ok, bye!" she kissed him and left the house.

* * *

Mandy and Valeria had breakfast at a coffee house a few blocks away from Mandy and Daniel's place. While they waited for their orders to come, Mandy began to talk.

"I still can't believe that you are pregnant again." Mandy told her.

"Me neither, and so does Alex. We're really waiting for it." Valeria said, rubbing her belly.

"It's going to be so exciting! I'm so going to take you on shopping spree for maternity clothes, because there's no way I'm letting you wearing the maternity clothes from 10 years ago when you were having Chl- I mean, Stephanie."

"And I'm not planning to, since I threw them away few years ago because they reminded me of her."

"You know, when you told me you were pregnant back then, I was really trying hard not to tell anyone else that day." Mandy told her.

"Really?" Valeria asked sceptically.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was January 29__th__, the same day when Valeria and her mother Alison found out that she was pregnant, and a day after Alexander was gone on a mission. She was supposed to go out to the mall with Mandy, her best friend, but now she wasn't sure if she should or if she even want to. She was now full of emotions._

"_Go out with her, calm yourself down from the news. Maybe even share with her the good news. Although you have to be careful with that, 'cause she will tell to everyone she knows." Alison laughed._

"_I know, mom. But I'm not sure if that's a good idea." She told her mother._

_At the mall with Mandy, Valeria was mostly quiet and Mandy noticed. She decided to break it when they went to get some ice coffee._

"_Ok, Val, what's going on with you?" she asked._

"_What do you mean?" Valeria tried to get away from the question._

"_Something is bothering you, I know it. What's going on?"_

"Sigh_, fine, I'll tell you but you have to keep it in secret, don't even tell my dad and Daniel, because it's a secret." Valeria told her._

"_Ok, but what is it?"_

"_Well, um... Do you remember when I had these weird sicknesses in the past two weeks?" Vale asked._

"_Yeah, what with it?" Mandy began to worry._

"_Well, um... Apparently it's because that... I'm pregnant." Vale told her friend with a little smile. Then she saw her friend's mouth getting wider in a gasp._

"_Oh my god. Oh my god." Mandy said as she covered her mouth._

"_I can't believe it! That's so great – wait, does your mother knows?"_

"_Yes. It was her idea to check it."_

"_Oh my goodness, I'm gonna be Aunt Mandy!" Mandy exclaimed._

"_Yes, you are." Valeria giggled._

"_Aw, I'm so happy for you, Val!" Mandy hugged her._

"_How do you feel about it?"_

"_Happy. Well, pretty confused too, but mostly happy." Vale replied._

"_That's great to hear. Are you going to send Alex a letter about it?" Mandy asked curiously._

"_No, I don't think so. Maybe I should surprise him when he comes home." Valeria smiled._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Oh, yeah, I remember that day." Valeria said.

"It was a really good day." Mandy added.

"But do you know what day I really remember?"

"What?"

"The day you and Daniel announced that you were pregnant."

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was four years ago, six years after Chloe was kidnapped. After the first two and a half years Valeria lost any hope to find her and yet she kept looking for her, while after another half year Mandy and Daniel got married. But they felt pretty guilty about it. How could they move on with their lives while Alexander and Valeria couldn't?_

_Valeria, Jorge, Alison and Mandy's parents and sister were invited for dinner at Daniel and Mandy's place. It actually cheered Vale up a little. Shortly after their wedding she was deeply depressed and barely ate, so now it felt like they were trying to make up to that._

_When it was time for dessert, Daniel and Mandy announced the good news._

"_Well, before we'll bring the dessert," Mandy said, "there's something that Daniel and I wanted to tell you."_

"_Yeah. The reason we invited you tonight is actually because we wanted to tell you that... Mandy and I are going to have a baby." Daniel smiled, but actually he and Mandy waited to see Valeria's reaction._

_Valeria was surprised, but she was very happy for them._

"Gasp_, oh my god, you guys! That's so wonderful!" she told them._

"_R-Really?" Mandy asked nervously._

"_Why wouldn't it be?" Jorge added._

_Vale knew what's going on, but didn't say anything._

_Later that night, while her parents and Mandy and Daniel hung in the living room, Valeria went upstairs and called Alex to tell him the good news._

"_Hello?" he asked from the other side of the phone._

"_Hey Alex!" she greeted him._

"_Hey, my love, I've missed you. Why do you sound so happy?" he smiled._

"_Mandy and Daniel just told us the greatest news!"_

"_Really? What is it?" he asked curiously._

"_Well, um, Mandy and Daniel are going to have a baby." She told her husband._

"_Wow! That is great! We're going to be aunt and uncle!" He said excitedly._

"_I know, but they thought I won't feel comfortable with it because... Because of us, you know."_

"_Yeah, I know..."_

"_I mean, yes, of course, we didn't get over it and I guess we'll never will, but it's the greatest news I've ever got since then." She said._

"_I know, sweetie. I think that I'll come back home soon to stay with you guys a little bit. I don't want to miss it." He smiled again._

"_You better, or this baby will never know his uncle." She laughed._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"And I thought that you'll just burst into tears." Mandy said.

"But I didn't, right?"

"Yeah... Well, let's change the subject. What do you think you're having? A boy or a girl?" Mandy asked very curiously.

"I have no idea, actually. But Alex got a feeling it's a girl. Although he doesn't want to know the sex until it will come." Valeria explained.

"Oh, why?" Mandy sounded disappointed.

"I don't really know. But don't worry, I'll tell you when I'll know." Valeria winked.

* * *

Mandy and Valeria were supposed to go to different ways when they done hanging out, but apparently they were stuck in there, because the first snow of the year came early – today.

"Are you kidding me? I can't drive now, and I promised Alex to be home before we go to the ultrasound!" Valeria cried when her phone rang.

"Hi Alex..."

"Hey, does it snow there?" Alex asked as he looked out of the kitchen window.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely stuck here in the coffee house, I don't know if I'll make it!" she told him hysterically.

"Now don't panic, it's gonna be ok. In the news they said that the snow will be cleared out of the roads within an hour or so. If you won't make it in LazyTown on time I'll take a cab or something. Ok? Now calm down, it's not very healthy for the baby." He told his wife.

"Ugh, you're right. I'll see what's going on with the snow and tell you. Bye, kisses."

"Well?!" Mandy asked.

"He said that he heard in the news that the snow will be cleared from the roads in an hour or so. But I'm still worried that I won't make it to the doctor. We're supposed to actually see the baby today, you know..." Valeria sat back in her chair.

"I know, Val. I'm sorry."

* * *

The girls sat there for another 45 minutes before they could drive again. In the meantime, they ordered some more food and drink and Valeria agreed that she will come with them to the doctor. Some of the roads were still blocked, so their way to LazyTown was longer. But they made it just in time to take Alexander.

"Hey, girls." He jumped into the backseat.

"Hi." Valeria replied, not even looking at him.

"Is she ok?" he asked Mandy.

Valeria sighed and said, "I'm sorry, I'm ok, I just don't want to miss it."

* * *

The three of them arrived exactly in time for their turn.

The doctor turned around when he heard them entering their room and noticed Mandy. "Oh, you are three today."

"Yes, that's my sister-in-law." Valeria said.

Mandy held her bag and jacket while Alex held her hand when she lied on the bed. Mandy was very eager.

"Well, then, here you can its legs and its hands." The doctor showed them on the screen. They nodded.

"And here you can see the face." The doctor pointed and they all looked at it. The baby began to look like... a baby!

"Oh my god, Alex. That's our baby." Valeria began to cry.

"Yes. Yes it is." He said as he looked at it and a few tears of happiness came from his eyes.

* * *

Later at night, around 1:30am, while Alexander and Valeria slept peacefully and dreamed about their baby, Stephanie had the worst nightmare ever – she dreamed about her adoptive parents' accident.

She tossed and turned and cried in her sleep, until she let out a scream.

"NOOO!"

Valeria and Alexander immediately woke up, and Valeria volunteered to go and check on her.

Going to her room and opening the door, she saw that Stephanie was heavily breathing, crying and sweating.

"Oh my god, sweetie, what's wrong?" she came and sat on her bed. Stephanie immediately hugged her tight.

"Oh mom, I'm so glad that you are here!" Stephanie cried.

"_Mom."_

She called her mom. She has been waiting to hear it for years. But it wasn't the time to get excited out of it now.

"Shh, it's ok, sweetie, I'm here. It was just a bad dream."

* * *

**Author's note: 1. I never thought I'll make it this far! It's like... Wow! 2. Longest chapter everrrr! 8 pages on Word. But at least I got to write everything I wanted in this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

In the next morning, Alex woke up to find the he slept alone. At first he thought that Valeria went to throw up again, but looking at the clock he realised that it was already 8:00am, so she must've just sent Stephanie to school.

After he brushed his teeth and got dressed, he went downstairs, but she wasn't there.

"Vale?" he called her, but his voice only echoed.

He went upstairs and decided to check Stephanie's room. He opened the door and noticed that was sleeping in the bed – spooning with Stephanie. He went to her side and gently shook her to wake her up.

"Vale?" he whispered.

"Huh?" she barely woke up.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Oh… Yeah… She had a nightmare and cried all night. Eventually we both fell asleep." She explained, still half asleep.

Alex thought for a moment, then said "Do you want me to carry you back to our bed?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, this one is really hurting my back." She replied.

When she moved her hand from Stephanie's, Stephanie felt it and woke up. She turned around and Valeria sat up.

"Oh, hey..." she said, looking at both of them.

"Good morning to you too." Valeria smiled and stood up.

"What time is it?" Stephanie asked.

"Um, 8:20am." Alex answered.

"What?! I'm totally late for school!" she freaked out.

"No, no, it's ok. You had a tough night, it's ok, and you'll stay here today." Valeria calmed her down and went to hug her.

"Oh, thank you, mom..." Stephanie said and hugged her back.

Alexander's eyes became wider. Did she just called her "mom"? Valeria turned to him, she just smiled and nodded. He smiled too, then broke the silence and said "Well, I don't you about you guys, but I'm going to make breakfast."

"Good. We will join you in a few minutes." Valeria told him.

* * *

After breakfast, Alexander and Valeria asked from Stephanie to sit in the living room. Alex joined her and Valeria grabbed something from the kitchen island drawer. It was a DVD. She came back to the living room and put it into the DVD player.

"What are we going to watch?" she asked curiously.

"Just wait and see." Vale teased her.

Valeria sat on the sofa next to Stephanie and played the DVD. Stephanie saw on the screen something in black and white. It looked like a human. Well, it had hands like a human, and legs like a human, and face like – a little baby. Stephanie just realised what she was watching.

"Is it... is it the baby?" she asked her parents, not moving her eyes from the screen.

"Yes, it is." Alexander replied.

"That's going to be my little brother..." Stephanie said.

"Or little sister..." Alexander commented.

"Oh, Alex..." Valeria laughed.

"Well, are you excited?" Valeria asked Stephanie.

"Of course I am." Stephanie answered and hugged her.

Alex joined their hug and kissed each one on their heads.

"You are my two favourite girls. Well, three, if the baby is a girl too." He said and they laughed.

"Dad, stop it!" Stephanie laughed.

Again, like Vale, he decided not to say anything about it and just hugged them again.

* * *

At the afternoon, Bessie invited Valeria over for a hot drink.

When Bessie came back with the cups of coffee for her and tea for Valeria (since she can't have caffeine while her pregnancy), their conversation began.

"Thank you, Bessie." Valeria said as she took the tea cup from the blue-haired woman.

"Oh, you're welcome, dear." Bessie smiled.

"So tell me, is everything going well now? I mean, with Stephanie and everything." Bessie asked.

"Actually pretty great. She started to call us mom and dad." Valeria said with a sad smile.

"Why, that's great. Why you look so sad about it?" Bessie asked.

"Because of Milford. You see, she started to call us like that after the nightmare she had last night. She dreamed of Lilian and Gary's car accident, and when I came to see if she's ok, she called me 'mom', and then today she called Alex 'dad'. I think it's because of that, and she's starting to get over their death, and maybe even getting away from Milford, and I don't want this to happen! I know how much they love each other, but it happens too fast!" Valeria began to cry, but Bessie knew it was her hormones talking.

Bessie handed her tissues and said "Don't even think it's your fault! The fact that she began to call you two 'mom' and 'dad' isn't going to change the fact that he's still her uncle. Remember that."

"Ugh, you're right, you're right. I'm just hard on myself. I shouldn't think that way." Valeria said as she wiped her tears.

"You're right. Now, let's talk about something else. How do you guys feel with the new baby on the way?" Bessie asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, don't even start with it!"

"Why, is everything ok?" Bessie asked concerned.

"It's Alexander. He keeps saying that it's going to be a girl and doesn't want to hear anything else, although he doesn't wanna know what it will actually be until it comes." Valeria explained.

"Well, I'm just guessing, my dear, but I think he wants a girl to make up for losing Stephanie when she was a baby." Bessie said.

"You really think so?" Valeria asked, trying to think about it.

"Yes, I do."

"So you think he'll be disappointed if we're having a boy?" Valeria asked worried.

"No, no, of course he will be happy, but it will be just... different for him." Bessie explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Valeria rose an eyebrow.

"Do I really need to explain you the difference between boys and girls?" Bessie asked cynically.

"No, thank you." Valeria answered in the same tone.

* * *

**Author's note: WOW, 20 chapters! I really never thought that I'll make it, but here I am! Anyway, it's also the first chapter of 2015! So exciting ;)**  
**Next chapter: It's Christmas time, and Alexander is gonna be very surprised.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It's Christmas Eve today! Everyone are so excited.

The day before, Valeria went to her ultrasound alone since Alex had to help the mayor to organize the gym hall for the Christmas party.

According to her doctor, the baby is growing pretty fast so Vale has found out the sex of the baby. Since Alex didn't want to know, she only told Stephanie and her brother. They both promised her not to tell Alexander.

Alex came home just in time to set up the Christmas tree. Both Alex and Valeria hid the presents in the guest room, while Stephanie hid hers under her bed.

_Knock knock._

"Steph, can you get this? It must be dad with the tree." Valeria asked she was troubled with getting up from the sofa.

"Ok." Stephanie got up and went to open the door, but all she saw was the tree.

"...Dad?" she hesitated.

"I'm right here!" she called from behind the tree and Stephanie laughed.

"Alright," he said when he placed the tree, "now all we need is to decorate the tree." He said looking at Stephanie.

"I'll bring the decorations box!" the girl said as she ran upstairs.

"God, she's so sweet!" Valeria said.

"Yeah, she is... I can't believe it's our first Christmas together, the three of us." Alexander added.

"Don't you mean the four of us?" Valeria joked as she rubbed her belly.

Alexander laughed and sat next to on the sofa.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked and rubbed her belly too.

"Hmm... I would like a glass of milk." She said with a smile.

"Well, then a glass of milk is coming right away!" he smiled and stood up when Stephanie appeared with the decorations box in her hands. She missed a step and was about to fall but Alex caught her in time.

After Alex brought her the glass of milk she asked for, he and Stephanie began to decorate the tree. Valeria just looked at them decorating and she felt happy like she has never felt. She couldn't believe that they were all together this Christmas. And she felt it will be an extraordinary holiday.

When Stephanie and Alexander were done decorating, she began to cry.

"Mom, are you ok?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes. I'm just happy for having you today." Valeria smiled at her through her tears.

Stephanie smiled and went to hug her. "I'm happy too."

"I'm sorry to ruin your moment, but you should get dressed, we should be the gym hall at 6:15pm." Alexander told them.

* * *

At the Christmas party, Alex\Sportacus and Valeria were talking a little away from the other LazyTonwers.

"You know, I think there's something weird with the baby today... It feels a little unquiet in there." She told him.

"What do you mean? Is it kicking?" he asked and placed his hand on her belly.

"No, not yet. I don't know..." she said and left to talk to Bessie, who already sat at the table.

"Oh, Valeria! Good to see you! How are you?" Bessie asked in her usual politeness.

"Not so well." She told the older woman.

"Oh, what bothers you know, dear?"

"It's the baby. Something doesn't feels right today with... it. And also... There's the thing with the baby's gender. I've found out what is it yesterday, and I'm not sure that I could handle his reaction when he finds out, whether he'll be happy or sad." Valeria explained.

"It will be fine, Valeria. Just trust me." Bessie told her with a warm smile.

10 minutes later, the mayor called everyone to gather around him.

"Attention, everybody! I have some things to say." He said, and everyone began to think what he will say.

"Well, um, in the past year we all have experienced ups and downs. We lost some friends, but also new ones came into our lives. And I'm sure that in the coming year we will also have some new friends," he stopped and smiled at Valeria, "and that we'll make some new, good memories with them. Happy New Year and Merry Christmas, everyone!" he raised his glass and did everyone.

They were all about to sit at the table when Valeria felt something weird and stopped.

"Um, Al-Alex?" she said and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"You tell me yourself." She said and put his hand on her belly.

Then he felt it. He felt their baby kicking! It was absolutely amazing.

"O-Oh my god..." was all he could say before he covered his mouth with the other hand.

"I think he likes you." She joked as she felt the baby kicking where his hand is on.

"He..?" Alex asked.

Valeria realised what she accidently said to him and immediately covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, I knew you didn't want to know but I accidently blurted it out." She apologized.

"Hey, it's ok. You already said it, you can't take it back... Oh my goodness, I'm going to have a boy!" He realised in a minute, and also out loud which made all the other guests to turn their heads.

"And so you did." Valeria told him, and he understood that they were all looking at him.

"You know what? I don't even care, because I'm going to have a baby boy from the most amazing woman in the whole world. And I don't even care if they'll look when I'll do this." He told her, than cupped her face with one hand and kissed her and hugged her around her waist with the other.

"OH, GET A ROOM FOR GOD'S SAKE!" they heard Trixie yelling at them from the other side of the room.

Alexander just took her hand in his and they both joined all their friends at the table.

* * *

When they arrived home, they all just wanted to go to bed and have good night sleep.

"God, that was a very long night! I'm so glad it's over." Valeria said and yawned, then felt the baby kicking again.

"But here the party is just keep going. You won't let me sleep, huh?" she asked "the baby".

"Stephanie, do you want to feel it?" Valeria asked her daughter.

"Yeah..." Stephanie and came closer.

Valeria took her hand and placed it on her belly.

"Well..?"

"Wow... That's amazing!" Stephanie said enthusiastically.

"It is pretty fascinating, it does feel like I'm having a little Sportacus inside, moving all around!" Valeria laughed and Alexander came and hugged from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Come on, let's all go to sleep now, so we'll have some energy for tomorrow." He said.

* * *

**Author's note: Ok, I'm Jewish and this is the first time I'm writing about Christmas, so I just hope it went out good, LOL.**

**Now, for the next chapter I'm planning something really romantic and cute! But it will happen only on the weekend, since I have soooo many exams at school this week! Ugh... And I also need to continue my "Oh, brother!" story!**

**Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter. F&amp;F&amp;R ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Another two months had passed, and Valeria was already in her third trimester of pregnancy. Oh, and it was also Valentine's Day today. Valeria and Alexander got married that day, but ever since Alexander left to be Sportacus, she stopped celebrating the day. The last time they celebrated it was the year when Sean was born. He came home to be with them as he promised, but when Sean was 1-month-old he left again.

Alexander decided to surprise her this year. Stephanie was in school and she wasn't supposed to come home until the afternoon since she will go to Trixie after that, so it was no problem for him to decorate the house a little – a bouquet of roses was placed in a glass vase on the dining table, a CD with some love songs was ready in the CD player and he lit some pink, white and red scented candles. Then he went upstairs to call her, and found her lying in bed and reading a book.

"Hey." He said, still standing at the door.

"Oh, hey!" she lifted her head from the book. "I didn't see there."

"Yeah... Do you remember what day is it today?" he asked and tried to give her a hint.

She checked the date in her phone, then said "Oh, yeah, it's the 14th." and then went back to her book. But then she realised.

"Oh my god. It's the 14th."

She was shocked and didn't know how to react, but Alexander just smiled and calmed her down.

"You don't have to worry about that at all. Just come with me downstairs, ok?" he told her, and she didn't answered. She just took his hand and followed him downstairs.

When they got there and she saw everything she started to cry. But Alex had a feeling that it were her real emotions and not just her hormones that going crazy in her body lately.

"Oh, Alex! It's beautiful!" she cried.

"I'm glad you like it. It's my way to kinda... make up for not being with you for the last years." He said and caressed her face, then went to the remote that was on the dining table and pressed the "play" button, and the song "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston came along.

"You do know this song is a cliché, right?" she laughed.

"Maybe. But it is saying everything I feel for you." He told her and picked out a rose from the bouquet, then tucked it behind her ear.

"I will always love you. Always and forever." He whispered and then kissed her passionately, like on the day that Valeria moved to LazyTown.

Later they just hugged each other and moved to the music.

Everything was just perfect, until something – or more likely someone, interrupted the moment. The baby began to kick in Valeria's womb, and they both felt it. It was like a reminder that their family was about to get bigger. But they didn't anything, they just smiled and Alex hugged her tighter and closer to him. He didn't want the moment to end.

Suddenly, Valeria lifted her head from his chest, looked straight into his eyes and said "I love you for everything you've done, are doing, and will do for me." and kissed him again.

When she drew back, Alexander smiled and said "Isn't it what you said in your wedding vows?"

"Well, it is our wedding anniversary, isn't it?" she smiled too and he kissed her again.

* * *

Later, Alexander decided that it was time for their romantic lunch to the candles light.

He separated from the hug and asked her "Are you hungry?"

"Are you serious? To ask a pregnant woman if she's hungry will be like to ask Mandy if she wants to go shopping. The answer will be 'all the time'." Valeria told him in a sarcastic tone and made both of them laugh.

* * *

After lunch, Alexander cleaned the table and kitchen and put out the candles, he joined Valeria on the sofa while she waited for him to play her favourite movie, "The Proposal" starring Sandra Bullock. She never got him to watch it, but now it was finally her chance.

Still at the beginning of the movie, Valeria told him, "You know, it is just one of the best days of my life."

"One of them? What are the others?" he asked curiously.

"Well, there are so many..."

"Come on, I wanna hear!"

"Well, then the first was the day you proposed to me, and the second was the day we got married. The third was the day Sean was born, and the fourth was the day we found out that Stephanie is really ours. The fifth is today and sixth is yet to come." She explained.

"What will be the sixth?" he asked, and he looked pretty puzzled.

"The sixth will be the day that our boy will be born." She said and placed his hand on her belly, and he felt him kicking. It was exciting every time.

He leaned over and kissed her belly and rested his head on Valeria's laps and they both continued to watch the movie.

* * *

Later that night, after Alexander put Stephanie to sleep, he got into bed and Valeria turned to him.

"Do you have a name for a boy in your mind?" she asked.

"No, haven't thought about it yet. The day is just coming really fast, isn't it?"

"Mmm-hmm. I actually have a name in my mind, but I want to make sure that you'll like it."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I thought of Matias. Also because I love the name but it's also after my great-grandfather." She told him and put her hand on his.

"That is a great name, for the great person I'm sure he will be." He smiled and caressed her belly.

"So, he will be Matias?"

"Matias it is." He said and kissed her, then turned off the lights.

"Good night, Alex." She said.

"Good night, my love." He said and pulled her closer.

"Good night to you too, Matias." He said, kissed her forehead and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's note: _Sigh_, love this chapter! And finally, it's the end of semester, so I'm going to have some more time to write, and for my friend's request, take a break from this story and keep writing "Oh, brother!" a little.**

**Don't forget to F&amp;F&amp;R :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Valeria was now 8 months pregnant, and her due was right around the corner. She already had a baby shower, and she was so glad that her life was finally complete – reunited with her husband, finding her lost daughter and now a baby boy on the way. She was happy.

She was coming home from some errands out of town, and she saw her brother's car outside her house.

'_That's weird…'_ She thought to herself.

She opened the door and Stephanie just jumped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Hey, MOM! What are you doing here?" she said out loud and over-acted.

"Um, this is my home." Valeria replied and tried to enter but Stephanie was still in her way. And well, she couldn't argue with an answer like that.

"You're right!" she laughed.

"It is your home, so you can come in!" she said really loud and Valeria knew that something's going on.

"Ok, so what is your father and Daniel are hiding from me?" she asked impatiently and went to the stairs, but Stephanie stepped on the first step and blocked her way again.

"Nothing." She replied but Valeria just rolled her eyes and pulled her away from the stairs and went up to the second floor.

She heard some noises from the room that was supposed to be the nursery, so she knocked on the door, and Alexander who was dressed like Sportacus, popped out his head, not opening the door too much.

"Oh, hey, sweetie!" he smiled.

"Yeah, hi, what's going on?" She asked.

"Sorry, I can't tell! See you later!" he said and wanted to close the door, but Valeria was getting angry and opened the door before they could lock it.

"Hey, I wanna know what-" she said but looked at the room.

It had light-blue stripped wallpaper, a white crib, a white diaper chest and they were just putting up some white shelves.

"Oh, you guys!" she began to tear up. Daniel and Alexander looked at each other and just smiled.

Alexander walked to her, wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"We wanted to surprise you when we were finished, but you came back a little earlier than we thought." He told her.

"I love you guys so much!" she said and returned Alexander the hug, and Daniel came from her other side, hugged her and kissed her head.

"Anything for you, little sister." He smiled.

"You guys are really great." She told them with a smile.

"Can I come up already?" they heard Stephanie calling from downstairs.

"Yes!" They all called together.

She came up and saw the room.

"You guys did a very good job, it looks so great!" she said and Alexander pulled her into their hug.

Valeria looked down at her belly and added "I think Matias agrees with that." And Alexander put his hand on her belly, feeling the baby kicking.

"I think he does." He laughed. Valeria then looked at Daniel.

"Dani, do you want to him?" she turned to him.

"Oh… I..." he didn't quite know what to say.

"Come on, it's ok! That's you're nephew." She told him and took one of his hands and put it on her belly. Suddenly the baby began to kick really hard.

"I think he really likes you already!" she laughed, and he put his other hand too. His eyes lit up with happiness with the thought of his sister having another baby.

"I love you so much." He smiled and pulled her into another hug.

* * *

Later that day, after Daniel left, Alexander put away all the baby stuff in the drawers of the diaper chest and on the shelves, and Valeria was just looking at him doing it.

"You know, I still can't believe it." He said as he put some baby toys on the shelf.

"Still can't believe what?" she asked. He walked to her and held her.

"That the moment is finally about to come. That we passed almost a year together, with our daughter, as a family." He said.

He took a deep breath and continued.

"Sometimes I think it's too good to be true, but every time I feel him kicking, it's like somebody has pinched me and I realise it is true. After so many years a part we finally having another child. It's just... It's incredible." He kept on saying.

"I know exactly what you mean. And to think that in a month we will put a baby in this crib, right over there." She pointed at the white crib.

"I know. It's gonna be great!" he whispered and kissed her.

* * *

**Author's note: Ok, I have good news and bad news. Let's start with the bad news - The next chapter, chapter 24, will be the last! The good news - I'm going to write a sequel-story to this one, and continue telling the stories of Alexander and Valeria and their family, but with some new serious adventures! I really hope you guys will like this sequel, because it's something that I've been thinking of like a month.**

**So, I guess I'll see you in Matias' birth ;)**

**Don't forget to F&amp;F&amp;R :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, guys! I'm SO sorry for not uploading this chapter, but this time you'll have to blame the website! It just didn't work when I tried to upload the chapter on Saturday! But anyway, now it's here, and I want to thank to alllll my reviewers and followers for reading this, and I hope you will like the sequel story that I'll begin to write soon :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24

Today was April 8th. Just one more week for the baby's due date. And it was just the perfect spring day – the weather was warm, the flowers were blooming, the birds were singing. Valeria sat quietly on the rocking chair in the back yard of the house and read her book. From time to time she rubbed her belly, feeling he's moving quite a lot in there, though she didn't think it was wrong.

She continued reading when suddenly she heard somebody knocking on the glass door that leads to the yard. She turned her head and saw Alexander in his Sportacus outfit.

"Hey!" she greeted him.

"Hi!" he said opening the door and coming to the yard.

"The kids wanted to play soccer, and so I just came back here to take Stephanie's ball and also check on you a little." He said as he came closer, rubbed her belly and kissed her.

"Aww, thank you! That's nice." She said and he bent down next to her, still with his hand on her belly.

"So is everything ok? Is he behaving well?" he laughed.

"Yes, he is." She laughed too, "Although he's moving a lot today."

"Oh, really? So just tell him to stop bothering you or I will go down there, ok?" he laughed again, stood up, and kissed her and her belly.

"Ok, I will." She laughed, "Have fun!" she told him as he walked away and continued reading her book, when the baby kicked again.

"Didn't you hear what your father said? You should calm down a little." She laughed.

* * *

In the afternoon, Valeria talked to her parents on the phone. Jorge and Alison came from Miami and now staying at Daniel and Mandy's place for the month so they can be there when the baby will come.

"Hey, mom!"

"Hey, sweetie! It's so great to hear you voice, how are doing?" Alison asked her from the other side of the phone.

"For a 9-months-pregnant, I'm feeling good." Valeria laughed.

"So how's papi doing there?" she asked her mother.

"Ugh, he just can't stop playing with Sean! It's amazing how in a minute he can turn on his 'grandpa-mood' and just play with him all the time." Alison laughed.

"I know. I really want to see him doing the same with Stephanie and Matias. You guys should visit us a lot more now." Valeria smiled.

"Oh, and we will! I mean, it's exciting every time all over again when you find out that you have a new grandchild. I mean, first Sean, now Matias. Even when you found Stephanie, it felt like the day you gave birth to her. And I'm sure that your father will turn on his 'grandpa-mood' right when he'll hear that Matias is born!" Alison told her daughter.

"Although that whenever he plays with him, he doesn't want to let him go, and I'm afraid that when the baby will be here he will try to take him with him back to Miami!" Valeria chuckled at the thought.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him. Now go and rest, you really need it now, because next week you won't get any rest at all." Alison told her.

"Ok, mom, I will. Bye. I love you."

"Bye, sweetie. I love you too."

They both hung up the phones and Valeria did as her mother asked her to do, and went upstairs to rest.

* * *

At the evening, after dinner, Alexander, Stephanie and Valeria were sitting in the living room. Alexander - who hasn't changed his Sportacus uniforms to his regular clothes - and Stephanie were playing a cards game, and Valeria sat on the couch next to them and watched the TV – when she felt some pain.

"Alex..." she called him.

"Just a second, I'm about to win here!" he exclaimed, and Stephanie just shook her head.

"Alex." She called him again.

"Just on more minute..." he said, still concentrated in the game.

"Alex, it's coming!" she finally screamed at him.

"What?!" he was surprised. He left the game and walked to her.

"Are you sure?!" he asked panicked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" she said as Alex helped her to stand up.

"Ok, ok, no panic. Stephanie, call an ambulance, then call to Milford or Bessie if one of them can watch you when we'll be gone." Alexander told his daughter calmly.

"Got it!" Stephanie said and rushed to the phone.

"And you just calm and breathe. Ok?" He told Valeria and breathed with her.

"Yes... Yes… Ow!" she let out another scream.

"Ok, you know what? I'll just put you in bed until the ambulance will come." He said and picked her up and walked with her upstairs. At first, she wanted to resist but knew it was no use to do so.

After calling Milford, she called Daniel to tell him the news.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Daniel, it's Stephanie!"

"Hey, Stephanie! Is everything ok? You sound like you're out of breath."

"Yes, well... Valeria is in labour. Right now." She told him.

"Oh, wait, what? Isn't that early?" he asked concerned.

"I know, and now we're waiting for an ambulance to take her!"

"Ok, well, we'll be coming now to your place for now. Bye!" he said quickly and hung up.

Then Alex came downstairs.

"So is Milford is on the way?" he asked.

"Yes, and so is Daniel." Stephanie confessed.

"W-What..?" Alex was surprised.

"Well, I had to tell him, right? He then just decided to come here, that's all." She explained when they heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Alexander called and both Bessie and Milford came in.

"Oh, you're still here! Where's Valeria?" Milford asked.

"She's in the bedroom upstairs." He replied and they heard another scream from there.

"Yes, we're still waiting for the ambulance. Meanwhile you can come in." Alexander said and invited them in. They walked and sat in the living room and Stephanie joined them.

He was about to go upstairs back to his wife, when somebody knocked on the door. He went to open the door and saw there Daniel, Mandy (who was holding Sean), Jorge and Alison.

"Why, hello." He said and opened the door wider, letting them in.

"I guess the ambulance didn't come yet." Mandy commented as she walked in and Alexander nodded.

"And you got a ticket for nothing." Jorge said looking at his son.

"Oh, come on! It's worth it!" Daniel said to him, rolling his eyes.

"Valeria is upstairs, right?" Alison asked Alexander.

"Yes, but it'd be better if you guys will stay here and won't bother her." He explained to her.

Suddenly they all heard the ambulance's sirens.

"Thank god!" Alexander said in a relief.

The ambulanced stopped next to their house and Alexander opened the door for them.

"Thank god you came! I put her on the bed upstairs while we waited." Alexander told the doctor.

"Ok. I just want to say that I'll have to check her first, because if the birth has begun we will have no choice but to deliver the baby here." The doctor explained.

"Ok, I understand. Now follow me." Alexander said and the two went to the bedroom upstairs.

Stephanie heard the conversation, and without thinking she walked after them.

"Sweetie, where are you going?" Alison asked her.

"I wanna be there." She simply replied and went after her father and the doctor.

* * *

In Valeria and Alexander's bedroom, Alex sat and held Valeria's hand from one side and Stephanie from the other, and doctor checked her.

"Well, I'm sorry, but there's also 10cm of opening, the birth begun and we will deliver the baby right here." The doctor explained and called the two other doctors who were in the ambulance.

Valeria looked at her husband and he just stroke her face and said "Shh, it's gonna be alright." And kissed her forehead.

The other two doctors came into the house with the equipment they needed.

"Um, excuse me? What's this?" Mandy asked them.

"Apparently, the baby will be delivered here." One of them replied and they both went upstairs.

"Oh, my god... Oh, my god..." Alison began to excite.

Not long after them, Stephanie's friend came to the house.

"Is everything ok in here? We saw the ambulance coming here." Trixie asked

"Yes, everything is fine, children. Valeria is now having the baby!" Milford told them excitingly.

"Oh, wow! That's great! But wait, isn't it supposed to happen in the hospital?" Ziggy asked confused.

"No, because apparently the birth has already started." Daniel told him from the kitchen island.

* * *

"Ok, now when I say 'push', you push as hard as you can, and you two will have to help her do this." The doctor told them.

"Stephanie, are you sure you want to stay here?" Alexander asked her.

"Yes!" she demanded.

"Ok, so here we go… Now, push!" the doctor commanded as Valeria leaned forward, still holding her husband and daughter's hands.

"Another one, push!" the doctor told her again, and she leaned again.

"You're doing great, I can see his head, so it will not take you so long. Push!" the doctor said.

Valeria was tired of pain and the screaming, but she still had some energy to keep on.

"Ok, he's almost out! I only need one more last push." The doctor told her and she nodded.

"Ok, on last time – push!" he said and she did it.

The baby finally came out and she leaned back on the head of the bed.

Then the baby let out his first cry.

"Oh my goodness, did you heard that?" Milford said, standing up.

"Y-Yes... It's the baby! He's here!" Alison began to cry of happiness.

"Congratulations." the third doctor said as he gave Valeria the baby who was already wrapped in a towel.

"Thank you." Alexander said to him, then he looked at his new baby boy.

"So does this boy already has a name that we can write in the birth certificate?" the first doctor asked.

"Yes. It's Matias." Valeria replied, not moving her eyes from the baby.

"Great. So we will go then. Congratulations." The doctor said and the three doctors left.

"Hi there, Matias. Welcome to you home." Valeria said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh god, he's the most adorable creature I've ever seen." Stephanie added, crying from happiness too.

"I know. He's so beautiful." Alexander said and then kissed his wife.

"I love you all so much." Valeria told them.

* * *

Later, after washing Matias and dressing him, the family finally decided to go downstairs to their guest.

Alexander went first.

"Well, I guess you all heard it..." he said.

"Yes, we did, and..?" Alison asked impatiently.

"Well, then, the baby – I'm sorry, Matias is absolutely healthy, and so does his mother." He told them.

"Can we see him already?" Daniel asked, impatiently too.

Then Stephanie came downstairs.

"Yes!" he said as Valeria came downstairs too, holding baby Matias, and Alexander came to help her go down.

"Everyone," Valeria said, "Meet Matias." And Alexander wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"And Matias – meet everyone." Alexander chuckled.

Daniel came closer to see the baby.

"He's amazing." Daniel said.

"Would you like to hold him?" Valeria asked.

"Why, yes!" he said and Valeria handed the baby to him.

"Hey there, little Mati! I'm you're uncle, and we're going to have lots of fun together." Daniel exclaimed and they all laughed a little.

Then Mandy joined them.

"Hey, can I hold him too?" she asked and Valeria nodded.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Mandy said.

Jorge and Alison joined too, and Mandy handed Jorge the baby.

"Welcome to family, Matias. It's gonna be a little weird but I'm sure you will like it." He said and they all laughed.

Then he handed the baby back to Valeria and she sat down on the sofa, and Stephanie sat next to her.

Sean, who tried to hold himself awake, finally made a move.

"Is the baby here already?" he asked half asleep.

"Yes. Do you want to say hello to your new cousin?" Valeria smiled at him.

"Yes!" he woke up a little more, jumped from the other sofa and went to sit next to his aunt on her other side.

"Well, what do you think of him?" Valeria asked.

"Wow, he's so small! Was I that small too when I was a baby?" he asked and looked at his mother.

"Yes, you were that small too." Mandy giggled.

Valeria then looked again at her baby.

"Welcome to LazyTown, Matias."


End file.
